To love a King
by firecracker1990
Summary: Bella is ordered to court by King Edward and the two soon fall in love. Will the people of England accept her as their Queen? Or will the love of her life be forced to marry another? All Human... suck at summaries... rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So yesterday I was sitting with no power and the inspiration for this story hit me. I'm a HUGE King Henry the eighth fan (minus the fact that he executed all his wives) and I love the whole chivalry and courting thing. I figured I would give it a go and now I have a ton to add! I originally wrote it in word so the format may be a little screwed up, but if you review it I'll go back and fix any mess ups. Also just in case I missed some changes, if it says Emmett or Em, its supposed to be Carlisle. I originally wrote it as Emmett being Bella's brother, but I changed it for reasons you will see later.

I hope you like it and please review!

Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of S.M.'s characters. (This is the only disclaimer I'm doing for this story.)**

* * *

King Edward of England requests the Swan family comes to court.

I stared at the note again and watched my maid pack my clothes.

"Are you ready Bella?" I turned and gave my mother a smile.

"As ready as a young woman will ever be. You're sure you won't come with me?" She nodded her head and placed her hands on either side of my face.

"We both know this invitation is for you and you only. The king is looking for a wife, and you are the most beautiful girl in all the country. Do what he says and make sure to please him. Don't favor any of his gentlemen over him, and most importantly… no matter what he commands, you are not to sleep with him like a poor girl from the country." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mother." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Make sure to pack your jewelry too. We don't want you looking plain." I laughed and turned to my maid.

"Take your time Victoria. I'll be there to help you in just a moment." She smiled and turned back to my gowns.

"Alice will be waiting for you with Jasper." I nodded and kissed my mother again.

"Your father would be so proud if he could see you today." I smiled as she left. I packed a few more things and looked around my room. It was amazing how easy it was to pack up seventeen years of life.

"Thank you Victoria, I'll miss you." I stepped forward and hugged her.

"So will I." I pulled back to look at her.

"You keep James in line now, and I'll send for you two to join me as soon as I can." She smiled and patted my cheek.

"You will make a great addition to the court." I grinned and hugged her again. She left me to get ready and I pulled out my deep blue gown. We had it made just for the trip tonight. My things were being put into my carriage as I washed and fixed my hair. I had long dark curls that fell half way down my back, and my dress was pulled so tight I could barely breathe. I pulled out a plain diamond necklace my father had given me and clasped it behind my neck.

"Stunning." I smiled at my brother and hugged him.

"Ready?" He nodded and led me outside. I demanded that I ride the final distance to court, wanting to look elegant. Carlisle helped me into the carriage and walked my horse along with his.

She was all creamy white, and was bought because she almost matched my pale skin.

"Carl, what if he doesn't like me?" I leaned out the opening to speak with him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Isabella, you are absolutely gorgeous, every man will die to have you as their wife." I grinned and called for the carriage to stop.

"You're really riding into court?" I nodded as he helped me into my saddle.

"He likes to hunt; therefore I will show him I can ride." I straightened my reigns and clucked Jade forward.

"She was a great purchase." I nodded and patted her neck.

"Yes, I just hope his highness doesn't take a fancy to her. She doesn't let anyone else ride her." Carlisle laughed and moved his horse next to mine. I looked up at the castle before us and took a deep breath.

"Ready for this?" I nodded and pulled my horse behind the carriage.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Carlisle and I waited until the carriage entered the gates and then we cantered up. I made sure to sit up straight and hold on with my legs. It would be more then embarrassing to be thrown on my first day at court. People gathered in the courtyard to see me and I smiled kindly at them.

"Isabella!" I heard Alice shout my name and Jade reared. I held on to her mane and stayed straight. I had taught her to do this, but only when I commanded it. She reared again and then settled down. I patted her neck gently and looked around at the people. My eyes locked with his for only a second, and then I dropped them quickly. Carlisle reached out and grabbed the reigns before she could rear again and a servant came to take them. Carlisle quickly dismounted and helped me down.

"Well you certainly got his attention." I smiled and patted Jade's side.

"Yes well it would be more impressive if it was planned out." Carlisle laughed and led me forward.

"Be careful with her, she doesn't take well to strangers." I smiled at the boy and he nodded before quickly leading the horses to the stable.

"Announcing his royal highness Kind Edward." We turned to see the king before us and I quickly dropped into a curtsey. Carlisle bowed and I saw his shoes before me. I rose slowly and met his eyes for a moment.

"Isabella Swan, it's a great pleasure to have you join us at court." I curtsied again and kissed his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine your highness." He gave me a dazzling smile and then turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle." He grinned and clapped my brothers' shoulder.

"It has been too long your highness." The king laughed and shook his head.

"I was not always King when I was with you. You may still call me Edward." Carlisle laughed and fell into step beside him.

"Miss Swan your sister will show you to your rooms." I thanked him and Alice ran up and grabbed me.

"Hi Ali." She beamed and quickly led me down the hall. My things were already being set up when I walked in and she shut the door behind us.

"You have caught the king's eye." I blushed and looked down.

"Don't say such things Ali…" She shook her head and pulled me to face her.

"You have, I have been here for a few years now, and no one has _ever_ made an entrance such as yours." I grinned and shrugged.

"It wasn't my intention." She laughed and then ordered the maids to finish unpacking my things.

"You must come; we are going for a hunt soon. The king will be there." I nodded and then followed her out to the stables. Alice grinned at me and whispered something and then ran off.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Will you be able to handle that wild mare of yours? Or would you prefer one of my horses?" I was shocked to see the king before me. I smiled and then curtsied.

"Thank you your highness, but I do believe I will be just fine on my mare. She was just excited by the crowd." He grinned and stepped closer to me.

"You do not have to curtsy every time I address you. You will find that I am quiet the opposite from my father." I smiled and then met his eyes.

"Of course your majesty." He laughed and then walked with me to the stables. Alice had disappeared to find Jasper and I was left alone with the king.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" I was surprised at the turn of the conversation but I nodded.

"Yes it's too beautiful not to love." He seemed pleased by my answer and then stopped outside a stall. I glanced in and saw Jade tethered. I smiled and slid in quickly and rubbed a hand down her neck.

"She is quiet beautiful." I turned and saw he was in the stall with me.

"Yes, but she can be quiet the handful." He smiled and ran a hand down her neck. Her ears flicked up and she turned to look at him.

"She is such a rare color." I nodded and felt him step closer to me.

"Yes that's why I wanted her." He grinned and turned to face me.

"You like rarities?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Not exactly, she is just so pale, she matches me." I saw him study me for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Your majesty?" A stable boy poked his head in the stall and Edward turned to face him.

"Yes?" The boy glanced at me and then back to Edward.

"I'm afraid that mare is lame and won't be able to go for the hunt." I frowned and glanced down at her leg.

"What is wrong with her?" Edward followed my gaze and then the boy stepped forward.

"She must have hit the stall door when she was kicking, her front leg is warm." Edward reached down and felt it and then nodded.

"Very well, prepare one of my horses for Miss Swan." The boy nodded and ran off.

"Thank you your majesty." He smiled and turned to face me.

"You may call me Edward if you like." I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you… but I feel it may give others the wrong impression." He smiled and stepped closer to me.

"And what impression would that be?" I looked up and my breath caught.

"Bella!" I heard Alice coming down the aisle and I stepped away from the king.

"It seems we will have to continue this conversation another time your highness." He laughed as I curtsied and hurried out of the stall.

"Here Alice!" She turned and grinned when she saw Edward behind me.

"Your majesty." She curtsied and he nodded.

"Lady Whitlock." She grinned and then turned to me.

"My husband has just informed me that we will be unable to join you for the hunt today." Edward nodded and then turned to me.

"You will still be joining me won't you?" I smiled and nodded and Alice beamed.

"Well I must be going. Your majesty." She bowed and then hurried from the stables.

"Well, it seems you will be the only lady to join us then." I turned in shock.

"I'm sorry?" He laughed and started walking.

"Well unfortunately everyone else has cancelled. I believe it will just be us and a few of my gentlemen." I blushed and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry; I wish I was more interesting." He laughed and shook his head.

"You are the most interesting woman I have met in my life." I grinned at him and we walked out to the courtyard. His men were waiting- including Carlisle- and there were two matching horses being held by stable boys. Edward mounted his quickly and then I was helped into my saddle. I felt the horses unease to my foreign hands and I ran a soothing hand down its neck. Edward was watching me and I walked the horse in a few circles.

"Is he alright?" I glanced up and smiled.

"I _think so._ I'm not sure he likes me." No sooner than I had finished my statement did the horse start rearing. I held on to his mane as he screamed out under me. Everyone gasped as I held on and I sunk my hands into his mane. I saw the stable boys try to grab the reigns but the horse bit at him.

"Grab him!" I could hear the alarm in the king's voice as he shouted and so could my mount. He wheeled and screamed and then bolted through the courtyard. I let out a scream as the horse flew through the gates and down through a garden.

"I'll go!" Edward was flying behind me and I heard him call off his men. I held on and sunk into the saddle as the horse flew through the path. My hair blew against my face and I tried to stay on the horse. I saw a river and panicked when I realized he would try to cross it. I held on tightly as we ran into the water and heard the king still following me. At the other side the horse slowed and then stopped running after a few minutes. I was still clinging to the horse when I heard him come in behind us. I dismounted quickly and stepped away from the crazed mount. Edward grabbed his reigns quickly and tied the horses to a tree. I leaned back against another one and tried to catch my breath.

"Are you alright?" He stepped towards me and put a hand on my cheek.

"I-I think so." He smiled and pulled me to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry about that, he's a newer mount. I haven't had the chance to ride him myself yet." I let out a shaky laugh and he looked at me curiously.

"Do you do that with all the new ladies in court? Set them on a crazed mount and then run off to save them?" He laughed and shook his head.

"It appears I have been caught." I laughed with him and felt my heart slowing to its normal pace.

"I would just like to suggest, next time you do it… do it earlier in the day." He glanced up and groaned when he saw it was getting dark.

"That sounds like a good suggestion." He stood quickly and held a hand out to me.

"Come, we should go back." He helped me up but I froze. "What?" I stared at the horse and then looked at him.

"Can I ride with you?" He beamed and nodded. He jumped up on his horse quickly and pulled me in front of him. I sighed and leaned back into his arms as he held the reigns. He reached out and tied the other horse to his saddle and we started walking back.

"What do you think of my court so far?" I shrugged and relished the feeling of his warm arms around me.

"It's a lot to take in. But besides the crazy ride, it was fun. I'm sorry you missed your hunt because of me." He laughed and leaned down next to my ear.

"I wouldn't say I missed the hunt. I was just hunting something other than deer." I gave out a small laugh and heard him sigh.

"Did you catch anything worth keeping?" I was surprised at how easy it was to flirt with the king.

"I would say yes." I smiled as his one arm tightened around my waist.

"You sound tired. Go to sleep, I'll get us back." I sighed.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." He laughed in my ear again and pulled me back against his chest.

"Sleep Bella. You've had a long day." I sighed and sank into his arms. The slow pace from the horse rocked me to sleep and I drifted into the sweetest dreams of my king.

* * *

Okay I hope you all liked it! Sorry if the format was messed up, just review and I'll go back and fix it!


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV

Okay so this is Chapter 1 from Edward's point of view... I know its a little random having it in the middle but I figured if you all like it I could do one of the major events every few chapters or something. So I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

Isabella Swan was arriving at court today. I sent for her and her brother Carlisle to join me because my advisors tell me I need a queen. I'm nineteen years old and already a slave to my throne. I want to be in love when I'm married, not just traded as a guarantee to protect my country.

"Sir, the carriage has been seen." I rose slowly and headed towards the courtyard.

"Perhaps you will like her better then Lady Tanya." I rolled my eyes at the memory. Lady Tanya, a pretty blonde from the north. I did not take a liking to her at all; she was too quiet and submissive. If I was picking my queen, I wanted someone who would be able to keep up with my temper and dish back at me.

"I hope she can ride." I glanced at the carriage and waited for the doors to open.

"Is she not coming out?" My advisor laughed and I looked up to see an angel in blue cantering towards me. Carlisle was with her but I couldn't pry my eyes from the beauty that had just entered my life. Her dark hair blew around her face and her eyes were a dark brown and help a thousand secrets I wished to know. She slowed her white mare and looked around.

"Isabella!" Her eyes flickered to the side and her mount stepped back. I watched in horror as the white mare reared up. I expected the angel to fall, to come crashing to the ground, but she stayed up. She held on and her eyes flickered with amusement. I watched in shock as the mare reared again and then settled down. The angel patted her neck and our eyes locked as her brother grabbed for the reigns. She dropped her eyes from mine and gave her brother a grin. He helped her down and whispered something to her and she gave out the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. She spoke to the stable boy and patted her mare again before turning.

"Announcing his royal highness the king!" I rolled my eyes at my advisor but stepped forward. Isabella dropped into a curtsy and I fought the urge to pull her up and command her never to bow to any man.

"Isabella Swan, it's a great pleasure to have you join us at court." She smiled and kissed my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine your highness." I flashed a smile and saw she looked dazzled for a moment.

"Carlisle." I grinned and clasped her brothers' shoulder.

"It has been too long your highness." I laughed and shook my head.

"I was not always King when I was with you, you may still call me Edward." He laughed and I turned back to his beautiful sister.

"Miss Swan, your sister will show you to your rooms." She nodded and then moved gracefully to her sister as I walked off with Carlisle.

"So what do you think of Bella?" I glanced at him and grinned at the nickname.

"She has grown since we were children." He nodded and gave me a wry smile.

"I have only one request your majesty." I laughed and motioned for him to continue.

"Do not hurt her." His voice was deadly when he spoke and I nodded gravely.

"I promise you I have no intentions of ever harming your sister." He nodded and we began walking again.

"There is a hunt later; I would rather enjoy it if she joined me." Carlisle grinned.

"Have you taken a fancy to my sister Edward?" I laughed and looked away from him. She hasn't even been at my court for a full day and I knew I had to make her mine.

"Perhaps Carlisle, perhaps." He laughed and shook his head.

"She is quite the handful Edward, be prepared." I grinned and knew I would like her already.

"Oh well I'm ready for a challenge." He laughed and shook his head at me.

I walked down to the stables to look at her rare mare and was about to enter when I heard a light voice behind me. I turned and felt my heart beat into over drive when I saw her behind me. I nodded her sister off who whispered in her ear and then ran.

"Ah Miss Swan. Will you be able to handle that wild mare of yours? Or would you prefer one of your horses?" She looked up in shock and then dropped into a curtsy.

"Thank you your highness, but I do believe I will be just fine on my mare. She was just excited by the crowd." I grinned and stepped closer to her. She had the most amazing aroma about her, like freesias. I studied her face and noted how gracefully her collar bones showed and the elegant curve of her neck.

"You do not have to curtsy every time I address you. You will find that I am quite the opposite from my father." She smiled and met my eyes. Those beautiful warm brown I eyes… I could drown in them.

"Of course your majesty." I laughed and we began to walk into the stables.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" I needed to know if she would like this to be the castle we stayed at for the majority of the year.

"Yes, it's too beautiful not to love." I grinned – she liked it… that would make it easier to court her- and paused outside her mares stall and she quickly went in. I was shocked at how willowy her movements were as she slipped through the door.

"She is quite beautiful." I spoke of the horse, but I looked at her when I said this. I stood at the door of the stall and she turned to face me.

"Yes, but she can be quite the handful." I grinned and ran a hand down her neck. The mare's ears flicked up and she looked over to me.

"She is such a rare color." I thought back to Bella and how pale she was.

"Yes, that's why I wanted her." I grinned and looked at her.

"You like rarities?" She laughed and shook her head. I fought the pout playing on my lips and waited.

"Not exactly, she is just so pale, she matches me." I studied her face for a moment and nodded in agreement. Yes…. they matched… both such rare beauties.

"Your majesty?" My stable boy poked his head in the stall and I turned to face him.

"Yes?" The boy looked at Bella and I saw he was as besotted with her as I was.

"I'm afraid that mare is lame and won't be able to go for the hunt." I saw Bella frown and look down at her leg.

"What is wrong with her?" The boy stepped forward reluctantly.

"She must have hit the stall door when she was kicking, her front leg is warm." I knelt down and felt it. It was only slightly warm, but I wanted Bella to ride with me so I kept my mouth shut.

"Very well, prepare one of my horses for Miss Swan." The boy nodded and then ran off.

"Thank you your majesty." I smiled and faced her.

"You may call me Edward if you like." She flushed and looked down at her feet.

"Thank you… but I feel it may give others the wrong impression." I smiled and stepped closer to her. I wanted nothing more than for people to think she was mine.

"And what impression would that be?" Her breath caught and she looked up to me with her warm brown eyes.

"Bella!" I tried not to yell at our intruder and Bella wheeled.

"It seems we will have to continue this conversation at another time your highness." I grinned as she curtsied and then she ran out off the stall.

"Here Alice!" I walked out of the stall slowly and saw her sister grinning at me.

"Your majesty." She curtsied and I nodded, already knowing why she was here.

"Lady Whitlock."She grinned and turned to Bella.

"My husband has just informed me that we will be unable to join you for the hunt today." I nodded and smiled at her before turning to Bella.

"You will still be joining me won't you?" She smiled and nodded as her sister beamed at me.

"Well I must be going. Your majesty." She bowed and then hurried from the stable.

"Well , it seems you will be the only lady to join us then." She turned to me in shock and I saw confusion creep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I laughed and started walking. If only she knew I ordered everyone to cancel so I could have her to myself.

"Well unfortunately everyone else has cancelled. I believe it will be just us and a few of my gentlemen." She blushed and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry; I wish I was more interesting." I laughed and shook my head.

"You are the most interesting woman I have met in my life." She grinned at me and shook her head in disbelief.

Everyone waited for us and I mounted quickly. She mounted after me and fixed her dress. The horse seemed unsettled with her on his back and I noticed for the first time it was my new battle mount. The stable boy would hear about this later. She ran a hand down his neck and his ears flicked back to her. She walked him in a few circles and I could see the concern on her face.

"Is he alright?" She smiled warily at me.

"I _think _so. I'm not sure he likes me." The words had just left her mouth and the horse started rearing. A stable boy grabbed at the reigns but the horse bit at him and he fell back.

"Grab him!" My voice was full of alarm and the horse screamed and bolted. Bella screamed as the horse bolted through the gates and down through the garden.

"I'll go!" I kicked my horse into action and my men stared at me in shock. The king of England _did not_ run after crazed mounts. Her horse was fast and I saw the branches brush past her. I was amazed she had stayed on this long and saw her straighten a little and then sink into the horses' neck. I saw a river up a head and cursed the horse. I dove into the water after them and saw Bella stopped a little further up the bank. She sat in shock and then threw herself from the horse. I hurried off my mount and grabbed the reigns. I tied them both to trees and saw Bella leaning against a tree. Her eyes were wide and she watched me in shock.

"Are you alright?" I walked forward slowly and placed a hand on her cheek. I relished the feeling of her warm skin under my hand.

"I-I think so." I smiled and pulled her to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry about that, he's a newer mount. I haven't had the chance to ride him myself yet." She let out a shaky laugh and I glanced at her curiously.

"Do you do that with all the new ladies in court? Set them on a crazed mount and then run off to save them?" I laughed and shook my head.

"It appears I have been caught." She laughed again and slowly returned to her normal color. She grinned up at the sky and then grinned.

"I would just like to suggest, next time you do it… do it earlier in the day." I glanced up and groaned when I saw it was getting dark.

"That sounds like a good suggestion." I stood quickly and held a hand out to her. It was not safe for such a beautiful woman to be trapped with me at night. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself around her tempting beauty.

"Come, we should go back." I helped her up but she froze and looked at the horses. "What?"

"Can I ride with you?" I beamed and nodded eagerly. I had been hoping she would ask that. I tied the horse to the saddle and jumped onto my mount. I helped Bella up and she leaned into my arms. We started walking back and I needed to hear her beautiful voice again.

"So what do you think of my court so far?" She shrugged and I felt her warm back against my chest.

"It's a lot to take in. But besides the crazy ride, it was fun. I'm sorry you missed your hunt because of me." I grinned and leaned down to her ear.

"I wouldn't say I missed the hunt. I was just hunting something other than deer." She gave a small laugh and I sighed at the wonderful sound.

"Did you catch anything worth keeping?" I was shocked at her question and thought for a moment.

"I would say yes." She let out a light laugh and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"You sound tired. Go to sleep, I'll get us back." She sighed and leaned into my arms.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." I laughed quietly in her ear and pulled her into my chest.

"Sleep Bella. You've had a long day." She sighed and sank into my arms. I heard the even sound of her breathing and grinned as I held her to my body. I arrived back at court shortly after and people were waiting anxiously for me.

"Shsh, the lady sleeps. Take her to her rooms and have her maid dress her for bed." Carlisle stepped forward and took his sister gingerly from me. I felt part of me die as her warmth left me. I dismounted and walked slowly back to my room. I fell into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of my Bella… the future queen of England. She had to be mine.

* * *

Okay what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here's chapter two, I may put up one more after this and then call it a night because I have work in the morning :( I hope you guys liked chapter one! Please review!

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed. I sat up and looked around the room. It was my new room… at court. I groaned and stretched out and saw a maid in the corner.

"His highness is waiting for you in the dining hall. He has requested you come as soon as you are ready." I nodded and quickly washed and dressed. I pulled on a creamy white dress to match my skin and looked in the mirror. I looked fresh and dazzling; the maid led me to the hall and left me at the door. I took a deep breath and walked in slowly. I saw the king sitting on his throne and I smiled when I saw him dismiss the men he was talking to.

"Your highness." I curtsied as the men left and he grinned at me.

"Come, I have a surprise for you." I smiled and sat at the seat he indicated next to him.

"I hate surprises." He laughed and nodded.

"I figured as much, which is why I will tell you what it is before you see it." I smiled and turned to face him.

"Okay." I waited but he just watched me.

"There is one condition though." I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"You _must_ call me Edward." I laughed and shook my head.

"If that is all you ask then I will grant your majesty what he wishes." He beamed at me and then beckoned someone to bring us food.

"So… what is the surprise?" He made me eat before he would say anything and now he just smiled at me.

"I want to hear you say it first." I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?" He smiled at me and pulled me to follow him into a garden.

"My name." I felt my heart shift into over drive when I realized we were alone.

"Your majesty…" He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him.

"You have to say it or I won't tell you the surprise." I laughed and turned away from him.

"Well how do you wish me to say it? As I am calling an old friend… or if I'm talking to my brother…" I felt one of his hands graze my back.

"What about if you are saying it to a lover?" I spun to face him in shock. I was breathless at how close we were and I couldn't help but say his name.

"_Edward…"_ I said it in a sigh and his eyes closed. A smile played across his lips and he nodded.

"Very well, since you have demanded to know the surprise…" I gave a small laugh and stepped back.

"I am hosting a joust for you tomorrow. All the men in the kingdom will compete for a kiss from you." I blushed and started laughing.

"Your majesty, _who_ exactly will be competing for my kiss?" He shrugged and then started walking through the garden.

"Well, many knights, and my gentlemen of course, not to mention myself." I smiled and turned away from him.

"Well I know who I will be favoring then." I heard him laugh behind me.

"And who would that be?" I turned with a smile and shrugged.

"I suppose you will see tomorrow." A man came out and Edward had to turn away from me.

"Please excuse me Miss Swan, I must attend to this." I curtsied and rose up.

"Of course your majesty." He grinned at me and then turned to follow his advisor.

* * *

The next day was the joust. I awoke early to make sure I looked my best and dressed in another blue dress. Alice had mentioned that it was the king's favorite color and that it just happened to look stunning on me. I tucked a favor into my sleeve and let the maid put my hair half up. Most women wore something to cover their hair, but I had chosen not to. I didn't want to come off as too willing, but I had amazing hair, and I was going to show it. I did allow my maid to bring part of it back from my face, and she wove small white flowers into it. I clasped on a necklace and grinned at my reflection.

"You look stunning." I smiled at the maid and then hurried out to the grounds. Edward had informed me I would be next to him when he explained what the winner will receive, and I will be expected to ride out in front of everyone. I ordered my mare to be saddled in blue and I wanted her to shine. When I went down to the stables I saw all the people were already down waiting for me. I mounted quickly and rode Jade down to the jousting field. Everyone stood when I came out, and the competitors straightened. I rode into the center of the ring and smiled at everyone. Edward came and pulled his horse next to me and winked from the corner of his eye. I nodded slightly to acknowledge him and we faced the crowd.

"The winner of today's tournament will receive a kiss from Miss Swan." He had been speaking, but I had just started listening. The crowd erupted into cheers and I rode to the side with Edward.

"So… will you tell me who you are favoring today?" We were under a tree and watching the men warm up.

"Perhaps." I pulled the favor out of my sleeve and handed it to him. He smiled and tucked it into his armor.

"Well Miss Swan… I will be winning this tournament for you and a kiss from those perfect lips." I blushed and glanced down at my mare.

"Good luck your highness." I felt his hands on my reigns and I looked up and met his eyes.

"Will you say it again? My name?" I smiled and turned out to the knights.

_"Good luck… Edward."_ He sighed as I whispered it to him and I turned to ride off to my box.

I watched knight after knight be knocked down by the king and I couldn't help but grin when I realized I would kiss him.

"It's a dangerous thing you know..." I turned to see a woman about my age next to me.

"And what would that be?" She grinned and motioned out to Edward.

"To be favored by the king. I'm Lady Denali" I glanced at her and then looked out to the field.

"I am favored by no one… least of all the king." She laughed and took the seat next to me.

"Yes, I will admit, you aren't as pretty as the other ones." I turned to face her with shock.

"I'm sorry but I do not wish to speak to you further." She grinned and leaned closer to me.

"I was the favorite last time. He'll just bed you and leave. It's what he always does." I straightened myself glared out to the field.

"Let me assure you Lady Denali, I will be careful to carry myself with such a grace his highness will know I'm not another tramp like you." She gasped and I rose angrily and walked away. Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me to face him.

"You cannot leave. It will upset the King." I sighed and turned to face him.

"Tell his highness that I have a sudden light headedness from the sun and wish for a short break." He nodded and rode out to Edward. I saw him look at me, but I turned and walked down a shady path. I knew he would follow me, and I knew everyone would be curious, but I couldn't sit there any longer.

"Miss Swan!" I sighed and turned to face the king. He was dirty and sweaty and rode up on his tired horse.

"Your majesty." I curtsied and he quickly dismounted.

"Are you ill?" I sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Not in the literal sense." He raised an eyebrow and moved next to me.

"Do you do this often?" He raised an eyebrow again.

"What do you mean?" He was studying my face carefully.

"Do you set up jousts and court the new ladies so they will melt in your hands?"I saw a flash of anger across his face and I quickly stepped forward.

"Oh, please forgive me your grace! I just heard talk and I was just so over whelmed." I quickly took his hands in mine and was shocked by my sudden outburst. He stared at me in shock and then brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"No Miss Swan. I have never put a joust on for a lady I wish to court." I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head and walked back to his horse.

"Shall we continue then?" I smiled and walked beside his horse. We were just about to enter the grounds again and I pulled his reigns. He glanced down at me curiously and I leaned up to whisper to him.

"Good luck Edward." He beamed at my casual use of his name and then kicked his horse into the ring. I gracefully went back to my seat and was happy to find Tanya was gone.

The rest of the joust continued much like the beginning. Edward won of course and walked up to my seat.

"I believe I owe your majesty a kiss." He grinned and then turned to face the crowd.

"I find that I am too filthy to kiss such a beautiful lady." The crowd laughed and he leaned down to my ear.

"I expect payment eventually." I laughed and then turned to thank all the men for competing.

* * *

Okay so please review, I'm going to post everything I have as fast as possible and then the later chapers will probably be added slowly. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3! I meant to put this up last night but then I fell asleep so... here it is today! Thank you so much for all the favorite story and favorite author alerts it means alot to me! I hope you guys are like it so far and please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

There was a mask that night to celebrate the joust and Alice dressed me quickly.

"That was a stunning performance today. You have captured his heart for sure." I ignored her as she pulled my strings tighter.

"Okay you look great, now put on your mask and walk in after everyone is there." I nodded and pulled on the silver mask. I waited until the ballroom was filled before I slipped in. I picked out Alice and Jasper quickly and then found Carlisle.

"Is his majesty here yet?" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, but he wants you to be surprised." I grinned and then was whisked away by many of the men. I recognized a few of the men, but I couldn't find the king. I was getting thrown around the room and once I was released and fled out a small door. I saw candles outside and slipped through the door before I could be grabbed again. I sighed and sat on a bench and looked around at the flowers. Someone spoke behind me and I gasped. I jumped up to see a man wearing a black mask. I knew as soon as I saw his hair it was the king, but he wanted me to be surprised so I played along.

"Do you not enjoy the mask?" I smiled and turned away from him.

"No, it's quiet lovely. I was just hoping to sneak a dance with one gentleman in particular… but it seems he is nowhere to be found." I let the sadness drip into my voice and I tried not to smile.

"Well, I'm sure you haven't looked everywhere." I turned and shook my head.

"On the contrary, I have looked everywhere. It is so very difficult to focus when I am being whisked around by all the men." A sharp breath hissed through his teeth and I fought back my smile.

"Does your heart belong to him?" I thought for a moment before I spoke.

"I cannot be sure… I've only known him for a few days… but I had met him a few times before. When he was just a boy." I saw the questioning look in his eyes and I smiled.

"When he was about eleven, he was great friends with my brother. Our fathers were the closest of friends and he often came to visit us. He fell one day… out of a tree. He cut his arm. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen. This man child trying to pretend he was okay when he was so painfully hurt. Anyways, he had to stay with us for a few days until his father could have him picked up." I was watching him while I spoke and saw a realization cross his face.

"I took care of him for those few days, he was quiet a funny child." Edward stepped closer and reached out and took one of my hands.

"What if his heart belonged to you also? Would you give yourself to him?" I shook my head and turned away.

"No. I don't plan on being bedded and left. If his heart belongs to me then he will wait." Edward nodded and then stepped back.

"You should be getting back to the party, I'm sure you will find your gentleman soon." I smiled and curtsied and hurried back inside. It wasn't long before the king made his appearance. He changed his mask for a silver one and I quickly danced with the men around me. I felt his strong arms pull me to him and I turned to face him. I beamed at him as we spun across the ballroom and then I spoke softly to him.

"Where were you hiding? I was looking for you." He grinned and leaned down to my ear.

"I was just listening to some new news. Sorry to have kept you waiting." His voice was smug and I grinned at him.

"Was it good news?" He grinned as he spun me again.

"Oh, it was excellent news." I grinned back and was then whisked away by another man. I tried to keep up the façade and smile, but I only wanted to dance with my king.

By the end of the night I was exhausted and I was just starting to make my way back to my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Edward.

"May I walk you back to your room?" I nodded and he fell in step beside me.

"That was a wonderful party your highness." He rolled his eyes and looped his arm in mine.

"I thought we discussed what you're to call me by." I grinned and looked away from him.

"We did, but I decided I would save it for special occasions." He laughed and then we reached my room.

"You still owe me a kiss…" I grinned and glanced around. No one was near us. I leaned up quickly and kissed him gently for a moment before pulling away.

"And now I owe you nothing. Goodnight Edward." He was still stunned as I slipped into my room and shut the door. There was a knock a moment later and I opened it quickly.

"Yes?" He hungrily pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back. I pulled away after a moment and felt the blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Goodnight Bella." He turned and quickly walked back down the hall and I shut the door. I leaned back against the door and sighed. My king… my Edward. I drifted into a pleasant sleep, but was woken soon after by a knocking on my door. I pulled on my robe and hurried to the door.

"Yes?" I stifled a yawn and peaked out the door. A guard was standing there and looked bored.

"I have orders to escort you to King Edward's chambers." I gasped and looked out into the hall way.

"At this hour?" He nodded and motioned for me to follow.

"Just a moment, I will not see the king in such disarray." I closed the door and washed and dressed quickly. I knew I would look tired, but after all I only slept for an hour or two. I had my maid lace up my corset and brush through my hair and then I went to the door.

"Okay you may take me." I followed the guard to Edward's door and he motioned for me to enter. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. He shut it behind me and I heard the lock click. My heart raced through my chest and I glanced about the room.

"Your majesty?" I stepped farther in and looked around. I spotted Edward out on a balcony and I walked out to him. He was shirtless and looked like a god in the moonlight. I stifled a gasp and walked out to him.

"Your majesty." I curtsied before him and he spun to me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me so I was standing.

"_Bella_." He whispered my name and then crushed his lips to mine. I was shocked at how quickly he moved and I pulled away as he tried to unlace my dress.

"Your highness!" I tried to sound assertive, but I sounded more like a frightened girl. I pulled away from his arms and my back hit one of the bedposts.

"Bella please, you want this too." He reached for me again but I pulled away.

"No. I'm not going to be bedded like a country whore." My voice was harsh and he froze as the words hit him.

"Where is this coming from?" I sat down on the edge of his bed and glanced at him.

"You know I don't want to be had like this." He sighed and sat next to me. He buried his face in his hands and waved me away.

"Go." I gasped and stared at him.

"Your majesty…" He jumped up and angrily turned to me.

"Go. Now. Leave me to my peace." He spun and walked back to the balcony. I watched in shock as he threw a chair. I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Edward…" _He sighed and I felt him relax underneath my touch.

"Who is he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is who?" He turned to face me and his expression was tortured.

"Who is the man who your heart belongs to?" I blushed and looked away from him. He gently pulled my jaw so I was facing him again.

"I'm afraid it is not appropriate for me to say your highness." He frowned at me.

"I am your king and I command you to tell me." I knew he meant it, but his words were soft; like a lullaby.

"You're the only man my heart belongs to." His eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss me.

"_Isabella Swan…_" He said my name slowly and I kissed him back. His hands ran down my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered it so softly I thought I imagined it.

"Absolutely." I kissed his jaw and then he started kissing down my neck. I grinned and pulled away from him.

"I must go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms.

"No, stay with me my beautiful Bella." I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Not tonight. But soon." He sighed and ran his hands down my back.

"You have changed since we were younger… more stubborn." I laughed and leaned into his chest.

"I think I may be falling for you your majesty." He laughed and stole my lips again.

"You really must start calling me Edward." I grinned and kissed him back.

"Alright then… _Edward_… I possibly like you a lot." He laughed and tightened his hold on me.

"I absolutely like you a whole lot more than a lot." I smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He grinned and kissed my neck again.

"And the day after that… and the day after that…" I smiled and pulled away.

"Get some sleep. You look tired." I was almost at the door when he pulled me back to his arms and kissed me hungrily.

"Say my name again." I pulled away and locked eyes with him.

"Goodnight Edward." He grinned and kissed me again.

"Go! The King of England cannot be over tired for tomorrow." I pushed him away and slipped out the door. The guard walked me back to my room and I couldn't help the smile that was playing at my lips.

* * *

Okay yay I love weddings! I know it was a little soon but I mean he's the King of England he can do whatever he wants... so yeahhhhhhhhhh alright PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the last chapter for tonight (as of right now :) ) I absolutely love writing this story and thank you so much for everyone who has added it to their favorites! I would love if you would all review and tell me what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

I fell into a quick sleep once I hit my pillow and was allowed to sleep for as long as I wanted. When I woke up the sun was already high in the afternoon sky and my maid dressed me.

"Thank you." She nodded and then brushed my hair. I looked refreshed as I looked in the mirror and I stood and walked out through the garden.

"Boy, go prepare my mare." The stable boy ran off the fetch Jade and I wandered through the garden.

"Miss Swan." I turned and smiled at the king.

"Your majesty." I dropped into a deep curtsy and felt him pull me up.

"No really, no need to curtsy to your future husband." I laughed and took his hand.

"I love hearing you say that." He grinned and wound his fingers through mine.

"I love hearing your laugh." I laughed again and we started walking to the stables.

"May I join you on your ride?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Am I going to be put on a mount you've picked? Or may I ride my mare?" He laughed and patted my arm.

"You may ride your mare… if you prefer not to ride with me…" I glanced up and saw the twinkle in his eyes.

"While that is a tempting offer, I don't want to ignore my mare anymore then I have… However if you wish it, I will ride back with you." He nodded and we walked up to the stable. Twenty of his men were already mounted and waiting for us. He helped me onto Jade and then mounted his own horse. The guard followed a short distance behind us so we would have our privacy.

"If you are going to be the Queen of England, we must get you out into the public eye. People will want to know the woman on the throne." I nodded and glanced out to the trees.

"Have you told anyone yet?" He glanced at me and took my hand.

"I've told my advisors, and they think it is a wonderful idea. I am going to announce it at dinner tonight to the court, and then next week we will start traveling the country." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"We are to be married in this winter." I nodded and looked at the browning trees.

"Perfect." He smiled at me and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I suppose you will want your ring." I turned to face him.

"There is a ring?" He grinned and nodded.

"Yes, it is back at court. Along with the ring you also get all the royal jewels and sables, and whatever your pretty little heart desires." I laughed and shook my head.

"Your highness that sounds amazing, but I will not need many sables. I have learned from my time with my father, that excess on the throne leads to unhappy people." He smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss.

"You will make a wonderful queen." I grinned back at him and pulled Jade to a stop.

"Your majesty, would you mind if I ride with you for the rest of the way? I feel my mare is tiring." He laughed and helped me in front of him. I leaned back against his arms and sighed. He led his horse with one hand while the other one rested on my waist.

"Where should we travel to first?" I shrugged against him.

"Let's go through the major cities, and visit the smaller ones on the way. We should have a grand parade, so everyone can see us together, and do something to please them, like lower taxes or give them food or something." He laughed into my hair and kissed my forehead.

"A marvelous idea my Bella. Yes, we shall give them food and lower their taxes, the people will love you before you are crowned queen." I smiled and sank farther into his arms.

"Would you be upset if I didn't provide a son right away?" I felt him tense behind me.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and reached up to pat his cheek.

"Nothing bad, I just want to make sure you will love our daughters as much as you will love our sons." I felt him relax behind me and then he ran a hand over my stomach.

"I will love whatever children we have, whether they are all girls, or all boys. There will never be a happier family on the throne of England then us." I leaned up to kiss him and then we made our way back to court.

"Let's go fetch your ring. I want to see it on you." I smiled and followed him back to his room. He ordered the guard to keep the door shut and he pulled out a small black box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I grinned and kissed him.

"Of course." He laughed and slipped the ring onto my finger while our lips were still working.

"It fits perfectly." I smiled down at the ring and kissed him again.

"I love you Edward." He smiled and kissed my neck.

"I love you." I grinned and laid my head on his chest.

"Come! We must have you some sables and dresses made." I held up my hand and he stared at me.

"Remember what I said earlier?" He frowned at me.

"I want no more than three sables for the winter, and if I am to have new dresses, I want my old ones to be given to the needy or my maids." Edward smiled and pulled me into a kiss again.

"The people are going to love you." I smiled against his lips and then we left the room. Everyone stared at me as we walked through the halls hand in hand and I noticed how all their eyes fell on my left hand.

"You shall be moved into a bigger room, and your mother may join us at court if she wishes as well as anyone else you may want. You may start choosing your ladies in waiting and if you wish you can sew for the poor or do as you please." I grinned and kissed him again.

"You really think I'll be accepted by your people?" He leaned down to my ear.

"You _are_ one of the people; they will love you as I do." I nodded and then he left me to prepare.

"Alice, you are to be one of my ladies in waiting if you please." She beamed and hugged me.

"When's the wedding?" She pulled at my hand and gasped at the ring.

"This winter." She turned my hand back and forth.

"This was his great grandmother's ring." I nodded and beamed.

"Yes. Now I need you to have James and Victoria brought up with my mother, and I want to make sure everything is in order at home. Esme shall be a lady also, and of course your daughters will be among the others." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you baby sister." I grinned and shooed her away. I went off for my dress fitting, and explained I wanted the extra fabric to be used for the needy. Alice was getting my rooms set up and I was searching for things that we would do with our time. I wanted the people to love me, so I would do everything in my power to help them.

"Miss Swan?" I turned and my smile fell. Lady Denali stood before me and dropped into a curtsy as I sighed. I smiled again and walked over to her.

"Lady Denali, how can I help you?" I motioned for her to stand and she gave me a small smile.

"I have heard of your engagement to the king, and I was wondering if my sisters and I could be part of your ladies in waiting." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you may, _however_ be sure they know they are to be respected as great ladies at court. I do not want any trouble from them." She smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Miss Swan." I laughed and helped her stand.

"Please don't curtsy to me. I am just a lady today. Not yet queen." She smiled and then brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"You are quite the opposite from what I told you. You are by far the prettiest woman Edward has ever been seen with and please, call me Tanya." I smiled and then turned back to the room.

"Lady Tanya, do you wish to help me? I am so terribly busy; it would be nice to have a friend's opinion." She beamed and nodded.

"I will help with whatever you need." I grinned and left Tanya to finish the rooms. I made my way back to the garden and noticed it was almost twilight. I walked down a row of hedges and spotted Edward on the other side of the stables. I grinned and walked over to him.

"Your majesty." I curtsied next to him and he laughed.

"Ah, Lady Bella. I have missed you greatly today." He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"As I have missed you." I looked down to see what he was looking at before I came over and saw a liter of hound puppies. "Oh they are adorable!" I knelt down and one waddled over to me. I picked it up carefully and kissed its little nose.

"Yes, I was just trying to pick out the best whelps. We will need good hounds for our hunts." I smiled and set the puppy on my lap. It curled up and fell asleep with its head on top of my hand.

"What about this one?" He knelt beside me and glanced at it.

"It seems you have taken a liking to the runt. It's likely it will be no use to us." I turned and stuck my lower lip out at him. He laughed and then pulled another whelp onto his lap.

"However, I do remember saying you can have whatever you want, and if you wish it he will be yours." I grinned and glanced down at the puppy.

"Thank you." He nodded and glanced down at my lap.

"Are you this good with everything?" I glanced up and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He motioned to the pup in my lap.

"You are here for a just a moment and you have the runt sleeping in your lap. You are here for a few days and you have besotted the king of England and now wear his great grandmother's ring. You came storming in on a half crazed mare and yet still looked as if you had come directly from heaven. So I guess I'm asking if you are always this perfect." I laughed and took another puppy from the floor.

"Hardly your majesty." He grinned and then looked back to the castle.

"Come the feast shall be soon and I want my fiancé to look like an angel." I laughed and then looked back at my runt.

"I can really have him?" He grinned and nodded. I carefully set my whelp back down with his mother and took Edward's hand.

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes at me and we walked back to the castle.

* * *

**Please read!**

Thank you for reading, and I just want everyone to know I think I'll do a sqeual to this... after the next few chapters I'll tell you what it will be about because I don't want to spoil anything! I'm also thinking of doing a one shot of Edward's thoughts when Bella rides into court for the first time ... what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry this has taken so long! So this is the real chapter 5 :) Hope you like it! The format is a little different on this one because I really don't feel like going through and changing it since I typed it in word, but it should work anyways.

Thanks!

* * *

Edward moved me so my room was right next to his and had a secret door attaching them. I laughed when he told me this and quickly washed and changed. He said I was to wear the outfit he had picked out for me along with the jewels he had set out. I tried objecting, but he demanded I look as brilliant as the sun. I managed to wear the smaller jewels and hoped he wouldn't mind too much. I glanced down at my ring as my maid laced up my corset and grinned. Isabella Swan, future Queen of England. I laughed out loud at that and my maid gave me a curious look. When I left my room Edward was waiting for me with a few of his men. They all straightened up and looked at me in awe. I couldn't help but smile as Edward looped his arm with mine. His men walked in front of us and we had a whispered conversation through the halls.

"Are you ready to meet the people?" I gulped and looked at him.

"I'm not sure; next week shall surely decide that." He grinned and glanced up to the end of the hall.

"We are going to go through the bigger cities first. I figured we could stay for a week or so at my castles along the way, and then wander out to town during the days." I smiled and nodded as we neared the doors to the dining hall. Edward patted my hand and I grinned at him.

"Look happy my queen." I blushed and he laughed at me.

"I could never look unhappy with you by my side." His eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss me before we walked into the hall. Everyone stood waiting for us and I saw many envious glares in my direction. I decided it would be best to ignore them and then Edward led me up to his throne. I took the matching throne next to his and we stood before them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our future Queen!" Everyone erupted in cheers and I couldn't help but smile at the people around me. They seemed genuinely pleased that I was going to be their queen, and their happiness easily rubbed off on me. Music erupted as we sat and the people began to dance and cheer. I sat back in my chair and wound my fingers with Edward's.

"Would you care to dance my lady?" I nodded and he helped me up. The people parted as we made our way onto the floor and then began to dance again once we started. Edward whispered hushed words of love to me throughout the night and I couldn't help but blush. Everything seemed so wonderful at the palace; I could only hope the people would be this accepting of me.

The next week we started our journey. I had all of my things packed, and I had to practically beg Edward to let me bring the whelps.

"I don't understand why you want to bring them so badly. You have your pup from your home, why bring the others." I pouted and stepped forward.

"Because my runt will barely be able to recognize me when we return, and I want to prove you wrong and make him a great hound." He let out a loud laugh and then ordered the dogs to be brought. I grinned and kissed him.

"I swear you will be the death of me." I pouted again and he took my hand.

"I mean that in the best possible way." I laughed and playfully pushed his arm before turning to my ladies.

"Have you packed all the clothes?" They nodded and then went off to make sure my things were taken care of.

"You already made clothes for the needy?" I nodded and looped my arm with his.

"Yes. I am not one to wait to help others." He grinned and kissed my hair.

"Will you be taking the carriage? Or shall you ride out front?" I thought for a moment and then glanced at him.

"What will you be doing?" He laughed and shooed some stable boys away.

"I will be riding out front naturally." I grinned and called for my horse to be brought.

"Then I shall be by your side."He smiled at me and then helped me into my saddle.

"Your runt is in the carriage in the middle if you wish to see them at any time during our trip." I smiled and pulled my horse next to his.

"Thank you Edward." He gave me the smile he saved for when I used his name and then he turned to see everyone was moving.

"Let's go." He clucked his horse forward and I followed at his side. We made a dazzling pair as we rode through the towns. I on my cream horse dressed in blue, and Edward on his all black battle stead. The people cheered and welcomed me with open arms and I noticed how proud Edward looked. I smiled at him and glanced down and saw a little girl in an alley. Edward followed my gaze and motioned for the guard to stop. I rode my horse over to her and the people watched in shock as I dismounted.

"Little girl, where are your parents?" She looked up at me in a terrified expression and buried her head in her face.

"She's an orphan mum. Lives on the streets and begs off of the neighbors." I glanced at Edward in shock and he motioned for his men to come over to me.

"Bring this little girl, put her in my personal carriage and have Lady Tanya take care of her." She glanced up at me with wide eyes.

"I'm going to bring you home with me. Would you like that? You can have puppies and ponies and the king and I will take great care of you." She beamed at me and threw her arms around my waist. I smiled and then handed her off to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, please get her some food and give her one of my cloaks. The child looks frozen." He nodded and took her back to my carriage. I quickly remounted and moved next to Edward.

"That was very kind." His eyes were so filled with love I felt myself blush.

"I'm sorry I should have asked, but she's just a child." He held up a hand to me.

"Don't ever apologize for acting as a queen." I smiled and the people continued cheering as we resumed our path. We reached the next castle a few days later and I was anxious to see the little girl. Edward agreed to let her stay in my room and I was waiting anxiously for her to show up. There was a soft knock on the door and I spun to see Alice holding her hand.

"Lady Bella." She bowed and I waved her off. She grinned and walked the little girl in.

"Thank you Ali." She nodded and then left. I looked down at the little girl and was appalled to find her in her same tattered clothes.

"Darling, what is your name?" She glanced up at me with the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

"Rosalie." I smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Well Rosalie, I'm Bella." She smiled and held out a hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you." I grinned and then called Tanya in.

"Lady Tanya, this child is not dressed appropriately. Could you call for the tailor? Tell him to bring the nicest clothes he has and to bring some suitable things for a child to play in also. We will also need shoes for her and I need a bath made ready." She smiled at me and glanced down at the child.

"My name is Lady Tanya." The little girl beamed at her.

"Rosalie." She smiled and then went to do as I instructed. Rosalie was plastered to my side for the rest of the morning and afternoon as I made her presentable. I had her bathed twice to make sure she looked spotless, and found that once she was clean she had the palest blonde hair I had ever seen. She smiled at her reflection.

"I almost look as pretty as you." I turned and grinned at her.

"You are the most beautiful lady in this room Rosalie." She beamed at me and pulled me into a hug. My tailor walked in as I was brushing her hair and he looked shocked to see me with the child.

"This is Rosalie; she needs an entire new wardrobe. Something to play in and something to sleep in and of course she will need clothes suitable for balls and such. We also need shoes to go with her outfits." He nodded and had all his fabrics brought in. Rosalie's eyes lit up when she saw all the cloth and she immediately started looking through it. I picked out a few things I thought would look good, but I let her pick the rest.

"I want the yellow and the blue… no… the lighter blue. Yes and then whatever else she wants, but within reason." Rosalie beamed at me and started picking out things. My eyes locked the new sables and I walked over to them.

"Felix?" He walked over and glanced at me.

"Yes Lady Bella?" I picked up the soft white fur and glanced back to Rosalie.

"I would like a sable for her in this, and one also in the black." He nodded and then set off to work. She was very patient while he measured and started pinning things on. I watched and paired the colors I liked together while she stood like a statue. Every once and a while she would beam up at me and I couldn't help but feel my heart lift when I saw her little face light up. I was hit with a sudden inspiration and I started thinking through my plans as I watched her.

"Felix, is there any way some of these could be finished by tonight? I'm afraid she has no other clothes." He looked up at me in shock.

"Yes, I will finish as many as I can." I smiled and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He nodded and then set back to work and started sewing feverishly. I noticed Tanya in the corner and waved her in.

"She doesn't look like the same child." I grinned and glanced back at her.

"I know. Have you seen the king today?" She shook her head and continued watching the child.

"No, he has given orders not to be bothered. He has been in his chambers all day." I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't sound bad. He sounded quiet excited actually." I sighed and turned back to Rosalie.

"We will need to buy her a pony to ride next to me, and I would love to get her some toys before we left." Tanya smiled at me.

"You really will make an excellent queen." I sighed and put my head on her shoulder.

"I certainly hope so." She laughed and then called forward a maid.

"Do you happen to know where we could acquire some toys for the child?" The maid nodded and spoke quickly to Tanya.

"Okay there is a shop in town that we can go to." I nodded and then had an idea.

"Could it be brought here perhaps? I think it would be easier if they just sent a few toys for little girls." Tanya tapped her chin and glanced at me.

"Would you just like me to go? I have little sisters, I know what girls like." I beamed and hugged her.

"Thank you." I pulled out my purse and gave her money.

"Get whatever looks nice; I want her to have a doll to play with and some clothes for it also." She nodded and went to leave.

"Lady Tanya?" She glanced back at me.

"Thank you." She laughed and turned to leave. After a few more hours Rosalie finally had a few new outfits.

"Okay Rosie, which one would you like to wear?" She glanced at my dress and then down at hers.

"What will you be wearing tonight?" I laughed and glanced at my wardrobe.

"I think I may wear one of my blue dresses, it's the king's favorite color you know." Rosalie picked up her dark blue dress and smiled at me.

"I want to match." I grinned and then called a maid in to dress her. Her hair fell into perfect ringlets around her face and made her look all the more angel like.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman in this court." She giggled at me and then glanced at her dress.

"Why don't I have ties in the back like yours?" She was staring at my corset. I grinned as my maid pulled them tighter.

"Because you are so perfect you don't need to be changed." She gave out a precious little giggle again and I sighed.

"Do you have any children?" I shook my head and glanced at my reflection.

"No, I'm not married yet." She nodded and looked around my room.

"But you're in love." I smiled and turned to face her.

"Yes, I am in love." She smiled and then flopped on the bed.

"Don't wrinkle that dress Rosie, or else we won't be able to match." She laughed at me and rolled around in the pillows. My maid finished my hair and I turned to take Rosalie.

"Come, we should go see the king." She grinned and jumped up next to me. I caught our reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She took my hand and grinned up at me.

"This is the best day of my life." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mine too." We left quickly and I spotted Tanya as we walked down the hall.

"Lady Tanya!" She grinned and hurried over to me. She held a small doll in her hands and smiled at Rosalie.

"This is just one of the things I've bought, but I thought she would like it now." I nodded and she knelt down to hand her the doll. Rosalie grinned and gingerly took it.

"This is for me?" Tanya smiled and nodded. Rosalie hugged it to her chest and then kissed Tanya's cheek.

"Thank you Lady Tanya." Tanya's eyes softened and she smiled at me.

"You are more than welcome Lady Rosalie." Rose giggled again and took my hand.

"Is the king still in his chambers?" Tanya shook her head.

"No, he is out by the stables." I nodded and then Rosalie and I made our way out to the barn. Her eyes were wide as she took in the palace beside us and she had a never ending stream of questions. When we reached the stable I saw my mare being brushed down and I smiled.

"Come Rosie, I want to show you my horse." She saw Jade and beamed.

"She's pretty." I nodded and walked over to her. I lifted up Rose so she could reach her neck to pet her.

"There you are!" I turned and saw Edward grinning at me. I set Rosalie down carefully and his eyes landed on her.

"Rosalie, this is his highness king Edward." I motioned for her to curtsy and she watched me before doing it.

"And you must be the little girl Lady Bella has been raving about." She grinned and looked up at him. Edward scooped her up into his arms quickly and I sighed. I had been worried he wouldn't like her.

"Well Rosie, I have been working all day to get you a mount just as lovely as your mothers. Do you want to come see them?" She nodded and reached out for me. I took her little hand and walked into the barn. I burst out laughing when I saw all the little ponies lined up in the aisle.

"Which one would you like?" Rosalie glanced at them and Edward set her down. She walked up and down the aisle and glanced at them curiously.

"Are they all sound?" He nodded and took my hand.

"Yes, I had them all ridden and inspected. They are the best ponies I could find." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Edward." He smiled and kissed me lightly. I heard Rosalie squeal and I looked up in shock to see her hugging a pony.

"I want this one!" She clung to a small buckskins neck and I grinned.

"Okay, he is yours." Rosalie beamed at Edward and ran up and hugged his legs. He seemed shocked, but quickly dropped into the hug.

"Thank you king Edward." He grinned and patted her head.

"Anything for the little princess." She giggled again and then ran off to the horse. Edward called to the stable boy and told him which pony would be kept and that the others should be sent back. The boy nodded and called forward other boys to help.

"Do you want to adopt her?" I glanced at Edward in shock.

"Could we?" He smiled and nodded.

"If you want her, so do I." I smiled and leaned into his arms.

"You are too good to me." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"You are too good to be true." I laughed and Rosalie ran up to me.

"Could we go for a ride?" She pouted at Edward and I saw him melt in her eyes.

"Of course we can Rosie, but what if you ride on my horse today? I'm sure your pony is very tired." She nodded and looked at me.

"Will you come too?" I smiled and nodded. Our horses were saddled quickly and rode through the garden. It was getting dark so we couldn't ride very far, but it was enough to please Rosalie. We rode through the gardens and then out to the jousting field. She was amazed at how big everything was and continued on her path of relentless questions.

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken so long! I'm on vacation and it's been a while since I've had the chance to update. Hope you like this chapter!

Thanks!

* * *

"Is she asleep?" Edward nodded and moved an arm to hold her steady.

"Yes… finally." I grinned and we turned our horses back to the stables I dismounted and took Rosalie gently while he called for a stable boy.

"We leave the day after tomorrow." I nodded and glanced down at her.

"I wonder what happened to her parents." He followed my gaze and reached down and took her from me.

"I'm not sure, but she is a blessing to us." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He grinned against my lips and then he walked me back to my room.

"Where is she staying?" I opened to door and he followed me in.

"She's staying in here I guess. I couldn't bear to be apart from her." He grinned and sat her on the left side of my bed.

"She's a pretty little thing." I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Bella." I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder.

"As I love you." He kissed me again and then left me with Rosalie. I changed her into her nightgown and then slipped on mine. I crawled into bed next to her and fell into a happy sleep.

The next morning I woke to Rosalie jumping up and down on the bed.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I groaned and sat up.

"What's up Rosie?" She laughed and fell down next to me.

"Lady Tanya said to tell you that King Edward wants you to meet him in his study." I shot up and glanced around the room.

"How long ago was that?" She shrugged and glanced out the window.

"I don't think it was too long." I groaned and my maid quickly dressed me.

"Rosie what are you going to do today?" She put a finger to her chin.

"Could I go play with Lady Tanya?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but don't give her any trouble okay? You need to be a good girl and do whatever she tells you." She nodded and moved next to me.

"Can I wear my yellow dress today?" I smiled and nodded.

"You can wear whatever you want." She grinned as I kissed her forehead.

"If you need me, tell Lady Tanya I am with the king." She grinned and turned to the maid.

"And don't give the servants a hard time." She laughed and nodded as I left.

"Thank you." The maid nodded and turned to prepare Rosalie. I hurried out of my room and down to Edward's study. Carlisle was waiting for me outside and gave me a wry smile.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and motioned for me to go inside." My heart raced through my chest as I imagined the worst.

"Your highness?" I walked into the study nervously and saw him facing the mantle. The door closed behind me and I felt my breathing accelerate.

"Bella…" He turned to face me slowly and I saw a strained smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" I quickly walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his face. He leaned into my touch and sighed.

"It's your mother…" I froze and felt him catch me as I fell. He pulled me into his arms and carried me over to a chase in the corner. He set me on it carefully and brushed the hair out of my face.

"What happened?" He took my hands in his and sighed.

"She was thrown and hit her head. I'm sorry." I felt the tears slip down my cheek and he quickly kissed them away.

"When?"

"Yesterday. I just heard this morning." I sighed and sat up. I quickly wiped away my tears and fixed my hair.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile.

"I can't let my own feelings put a damper on the court." He shook his head and took my hands.

"Bella, no one is expecting you to be fine. Everyone will understand." I sighed and settled the pain within my heart. She was with my father, I knew she would be happier there then she was ever here without him.

"It's okay. She's happy now, I can feel it." Edward stared at me in shock and our eyes locked.

"How are you okay right now?" I smiled and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"It won't bring her back if I sit here and cry. I am to be the Queen of England; I can't let my sadness affect the people." He pulled me into a kiss and I grinned against his lips.

"I'm here if you need me." I smiled and then he brushed his fingertips over my cheek.

"Well if you are sure you're alright, we are leaving tomorrow." I nodded and rose.

"Yes, I will have my things packed. Are you very busy today? I was hoping you would get a chance to join me for a ride through the garden." He smiled and kissed me.

"I will always have time to spend with my lady." I laughed and took his hand. Carlisle was outside and I pulled him into a tight hug. He sighed into my hair and I kissed his forehead.

"She's with daddy, she's happy." He smiled and nodded and then I walked down the hall with Edward.

"You know… your brother has been courting a young lady for the past few weeks." I glanced at Edward curiously.

"Really? Who?" He grinned and leaned down to my ear.

"Esme." I gasped and looked up at him.

"One of my ladies?" He nodded and I beamed.

"Yes, if you wish it, I could have them married." I smiled at him.

"Only if it is what they both want." He grinned and patted my arm.

"It is; I'm already arranging it." I grinned and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You are a good king." He laughed and kissed my hair.

"I suppose I have heard that a time or two." I laughed and we made our way out to the stables. Rosalie was running around Tanya laughing and Tanya was shaking with laughter.

"King Edward!" Rosalie ran over and hugged his legs and Tanya stood slowly.

"Your highness." She curtsied and he waved her off.

"No need to curtsy Lady Tanya." She smiled and glanced at me.

"Would you mind keeping Rosie busy? The king and I are just going to go for a short ride." Tanya smiled and took Rosalie again.

"I want to come!" She stuck out her lower lips and I tried not to give in.

"What if we go on a ride tomorrow? And then everyone can see the pretty addition to court. You could go play with the hound pups if you like." Rosalie beamed and turned to Tanya.

"Please?" She grinned and took her hand.

"Thank you Lady Tanya." She smiled and led Rosalie away.

"You're so good with children." I laughed and took Edward's hand again.

"Speaking of children… I was thinking we should open orphanages near the castles." I glanced at him questioningly and he smiled.

"You're always thinking." I smiled and took his hand.

"It would make sense though, I mean if we didn't take Rosalie she would still be on the street, and why save one child when you could help all of them?" He grinned and called for our horses to be brought.

"I will look into it. Perhaps it can be your first act as queen."I grinned and kissed him lightly.

"You're going to be a good husband." He grinned kissed me back.

"You _might _make an _okay_ wife." I laughed and pushed him into his horse.

"Well if you like, you could always marry someone else." He pouted at me and jumped on his horse.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He pulled me up in front of him and I leaned into his arms.

"I could get quite used to this." He laughed and kissed my hair.

"As could I my beautiful Bella." I laughed as we rode through the gardens with my king. It was peaceful and I knew soon I wouldn't be just Lady Bella. I would be Isabella Queen of England. I smiled at that thought and listened to Edward's sweet voice singing in my ear.

"Bella, have you been listening?" I glanced up with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I was thinking. What were you saying?" He laughed and turned the horse around a corner.

"_I was saying_ that when Rosie is older I could probably get her married to a Duke, or a Baron." I smiled at the thought and then an idea popped into my mind.

"If we are adopting her, would she then be an artificial princess of England?" He thought for a moment and smiled.

"I guess, but I don't want her married to some prince in France, I would rather her stay in the country where we could look after her." I grinned and leaned against his arms again.

"I suppose we should start planning the wedding." He nodded and I glanced around the garden.

"Which castle would you like to have it at?" I thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Where we met." He laughed and turned the horse around.

"Very well, I was thinking a Christmas Wedding." I smiled and the images flowed through my mind.

"That sounds perfect." We were just reaching the stable again and I heard my mare scream. I sat up and Edward rode to the back of the stable. My mare was in the field screaming and kicking and I saw a little boy trying to catch her. I grinned and whistled to her and she stopped. The boy looked up at me in shock and quickly put a harness on her.

"She really is a half crazed mare." I laughed at Edward as he dismounted.

"She never gives me any trouble." He laughed loudly and helped me down. He threw the reigns to a stable boy and we walked back into the castle. Everyone was in a frenzy packing up everything and Edward and I were soon dragged apart. I went to find Rosalie and Tanya while he had to go speak with his advisors about the next stop.

"Lady Tanya?" I walked into my room and found Rosalie sprawled in the middle of my bed. I grinned at her and shut the door quietly.

"Lady Bella." Tanya found me with a tired smile.

"How was she?" She laughed and shook her head.

"She was tiring to say the least, but a perfect angel otherwise." I grinned patted her arm.

"Thank you for taking her." She nodded and we walked out to the courtyard.

"Your runt is quiet energetic." I agreed and then we sat on a small bench.

"Are you worried at all?" I glanced at her curiously.

"About what?" She gave a small smile and looked around us.

"What if the people don't like you?" I smiled and patted her arm.

"Of course they will like me, the king likes me, why should they have reason not to?" Tanya shrugged and glanced at me.

"It's just… you two are so young. I mean you turn eighteen in September, and the king isn't even twenty yet." I smiled and tried to hide my growing fears.

"We are young; therefore we will be able to rule for a long time. If the people don't like me, they will learn to. Edward has been king for four years now, and the people love him, why wouldn't they trust his decision in me?" Tanya grinned at me and then rose.

"That is an answer only a queen would give." I laughed lightly and stood beside her.

"Come, it's almost time for the feast." When I arrived back at my room Felix was already working on more dresses for Rosalie.

"Felix I am going to need a grand dress for a Christmas wedding this winter, when would you like to start?" He beamed up at me and quickly pulled out new sables.

"You would look stunning with a new white fur over the top. You could ride up in an all white carriage and step out into the snow. It would be breath taking." I giggled and Rosalie turned in her sleep.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful, but I am going to need the most beautiful dress the king has ever seen." Felix grinned and nodded.

"I'll bring all the fabrics I have. We have to the next palace. You want white of course?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, white would only be natural, and maybe some silver or my blue worked in." Felix grinned and nodded. I already knew everyone thought I had bedded the king, but only he and I knew I had denied him.

"Will this little one be there?" I nodded and glanced over to her.

"Yes, she will need a dress; I will decide the color later. I'm sure she will grow by then." Felix nodded and I called my ladies in to do some sewing until it was time for dinner. I let them leave to get ready and I pulled on a silver dress. Rosalie's eyes went wide when she saw me coming through the door.

"You look like a princess." I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Well hopefully I look more like a queen." She giggled and I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"You most certainly look like a queen." I grinned and Rosalie ran off with Tanya to go to dinner. Edward's rooms were still next to mine, but now they connected into the sitting rooms rather than the bedrooms. He kissed my head quickly and we started walking down the hall.

"I can't wait until we have a child of our own." I smiled and took his hand.

"He will be exactly like you." Edward smiled down at me and then pulled my hair lightly.

"No, I want a little girl to play with Rosie. I want her to be the perfect image of her stunning mother. Then we can work on having a son later." I grinned as we walked through the doors to the hall. Everyone waited for us and sat once we did.

"You really want another girl? Before you have secured the throne?" He laughed and nodded.

"We are too young to worry about securing the throne. By the time we give it up, our children will be old themselves." I grinned at him and he kissed my forehead. Everyone watched us and I saw the smiles playing on their lips.

"Are you ready for our next city tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded. We went through two cities so far and many of the small towns on the way.

"Yes, Felix is going to start my dress when we get to the next castle." Edward grinned at me and took my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"You will be a vision in white." I laughed again and turned to face the people watching us.

"We should have another joust, before the winter sets in." He grinned at me.

"Do you wish to give me another kiss?" I laughed and felt a light blush spread across my cheeks.

"Only if you earn it." He laughed with me and I noticed Carlisle speaking with Esme. I smiled down at them and Carlisle gave me a grin.

There was dancing and music after dinner, but I was tired and felt myself slipping into a longing for my mother. Edward seemed to notice so he excused us.

"Stay with me tonight." I glanced at him as we walked down the hall.

"Edward… people already believe we have bedded, why give them more of a reason to talk?" He grinned at me and took my hand.

"But we haven't, and that's all that matters. We won't do anything; I just want to wake up with you next to me." I sighed and let him slip an arm around my waist. It was too hard to fight him at this point; he knew exactly how to get what he wanted from me.

"Alright… but just this once." He grinned and I walked back into my room. I slipped the door shut and washed quickly. I changed into a blue nightgown and let my hair fall around my face. I slipped carefully into his room and walked back to his chambers. He stood by the mantle waiting for me. Much like the first time he called me to his room, he was wearing only his pants and facing away from me.

"Edward?" He grinned as he turned to face me and he pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands ran down my back. I pulled away quickly and gave a shaky laugh.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He grinned and pulled me to bed. I curled up into his chest and he ran his hands down my back.

"This feels so right." I sighed and his arms tightened around me.

"I can't wait until we can spend every night together." I laughed and curled closer to him.

"Yes, that will be something to look forward to." He ran a hand down my stomach and then moved it back up my waist.

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" I gave a tired laugh and snuggled closer to his neck.

"Only a few hundred times." I yawned and felt his lips press to my hair.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled and drifted into a pleasant sleep in his arms.

Edward was kissing down my neck when I woke up and I gave a sleepy laugh. He grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning your highness." He gave me a smirk and laughed.

"Come, we have a long day ahead of us." He helped me up and I snuck back to my room.

"See you soon." I grinned at him and changed.

* * *

Okay please review and I hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7! Okay everyone please please please please PLEASE review and let me know what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

Rosalie was asleep on my bed still and I woke her gently.

"Rosie, time to get up." She moaned and rolled over. She beamed up at me and quickly ran off to be dressed by the maid. My maid dressed me quickly in an ivory dress and I brushed through my hair. I allowed her to braid the top back for me and have the bottom loose and fall around my shoulders and back. Rosalie wore a yellow dress and had her hair fall around her shoulders. Alice and Tanya decided to ride with me today. They wore plainer dresses then mine, but they were still fancy. I had Jade saddled in blue again and I rode next to the king. Rosalie followed a short distance behind us with Tanya next to her, and Alice rode next to Jasper.

Edward was quieter than usual on our ride and I caught him sneaking glances at me a few times. We rode through another city and then he gave a wide smile and waved. I followed his example and the people seemed to accept me. I glanced back and saw Carlisle and Esme riding together and smiled. I glanced back up and saw Edward frown at me and I gave him a curious look. He glanced away quickly and then kicked his horse forward. I pulled Jade back so I was next to Tanya.

"His majesty seems displeased this morning." Tanya nodded and then Rosalie fell back in between Jasper and Alice.

"Yes, I've noticed. Have you done something to upset him?" I shook my head and tried to think of what could bother him.

"No, I've done everything he's asked me to." Tanya glanced back up at him curiously.

"Perhaps he is just as nervous as you are." I laughed and shook my head.

"He is never nervous." Tanya grinned at me and then I noticed Edward scanning the crowd.

"It's almost like he is looking for something." Tanya commented and I watched as he seemed to tense.

"Rosie, go ride in the carriage for a little. Tanya, go with her." I whispered the last part and then pulled my horse closer to her.

"He's expecting something to happen. Get Ali and Esme in the carriage too." Tanya nodded and fell back next to the girls. I trotted Jade up to Edward and he looked nervous.

"You're going to worry the people." He gave me a fake smile and I sighed.

"What are you expecting?" He shook his head and then glanced through the crowd again.

"Your highness, I need to be prepared, you know how Jade will get if she's surprised." He glanced down at my mare and then back to me.

"Nothing is going to happen." His voice was final and I knew not to argue further. I continued to smile and wave to the people as we rode through the city. We started going through the woods and Edward called for the guard to surround us.

"These are dangerous parts here. We have a lot of resistance that live in these woods." I nodded and pulled my mare closer to him.

"Don't be afraid, nothing will happen." I tried to smile and scanned the woods. We were farther into them as the sun began to set. Edward called for torches to be lit and the men moved closer around us.

"Edward… are you alright?" He held up his hand and everyone stopped. I listened and heard a branch crack.

"Carefully." We continued forward and I heard another branch crack. It was closer this time.

"Be on your guard!" I heard swords being drawn and I glanced around. It was too dark to make out the shapes in the woods. My heart raced in my chest as Edward drew his sword.

"You don't have any armor." I looked at him in horror and he shook his head.

"They won't be here for me." I suddenly realized why he had been so tense. They would come for me. The biggest blow to the king would be to steal his queen. I sank farther into my saddle and prepared to bolt.

"Jazz, bring me my bow." Edward looked at me in horror.

"You're not fighting." I grinned and reached out to Jasper. I hung my quiver off my back and shifted so I was straddling Jade.

"I will not sit here and be defenseless." My inner archer came out and I scanned the trees. I carefully guided Jade with my legs and noticed Edward watching me.

"When did you learn how to shoot?" I scanned the trees again.

"I've been an archer since I was six, my father taught me." He laughed at that and then I caught movement." I pulled Jade to a stop and raised my bow. I noticed the movement again and let an arrow fly. A shriek rang out and Edward grabbed at Jade's reigns.

"She's okay." He ordered his men to go see what I hit while the others surrounded us.

"It's a man." They drug a man fully dressed in armor forward. He glared at me as they pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Edward grinned at my shot and then turned to face the trees.

"He's of the resistance, there are bound to be more." They threw the injured man back into the trees and we continued slowly through the dark woods. I was more alert then I had ever been, and everyone was silent. I heard a hound call and a horse shriek in return.

"They will hit us at the next bend." I glanced up in shock and saw a defeated look in Edward's eyes.

"Will they take me?" He nodded and Carlisle rode next to me.

"They will try." I turned to my brother and an idea flew into my mind.

"Carlisle, give me your stead." He raised an eyebrow at me but I was already dismounting.

"He is battle trained is he not?" Carlisle nodded and jumped down and helped me onto the horse. He knew how I thought and was willing to try anything to save me.

"Bella, you can't control him, that's the mount you rode the first day." I smiled wryly at Edward and slipped my feet into the stirrups.

"I know." I rested a hand on his neck and watched as Carlisle mounted Jade.

"Be careful with her." He nodded and I sank into the saddle. I held my bow up and scanned the trees.

"Keep Rosie safe." Edward looked at me in horror and sadness and I leaned up to kiss him." His hand found the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. They must have been watching because I heard the horses' feet moving towards us.

"Get ready!" Edward yelled and the soldiers surrounded the carriages. A few men stood in front of us and I raised my bow. I released the first arrow and heard a horse scream. The arrows flew quickly after that and I heard the grunts of the hit targets. They were close enough now I could see our outer men being attacked. A man broke through and ran at my horse. Edward sliced him down quickly and positioned himself in front of me.

"Give me a torch!" I called out and was handed on quickly. I waved it around me before I kicked my horse into action.

"Bella!" Edward screamed and I turned to see him cut down another attacker.

"I love you." I held up a hand and my horse reared. I cried out as I bolted through the trees and heard the men following me. I quickly threw the torch and a tree erupted into flames as I breezed by. Edward called out for his men to follow and I heard the grunts of the horses behind me. Arrows flew out around me and I ducked into my horses' neck. I kicked him harder and he bolted faster than I thought was possible.

Branches ripped at my dress and hair as I rode and the arrows still flew around me. I jumped a fallen tree and then turned sharply around a bend. I almost cried when I saw the river, but I knew I couldn't stop. The horse flew towards it and quickly ran to the other side. The men were closer now and I knew I didn't have much time. I wheeled the horse quickly and shot down three of my followers before I bolted back into the woods. I turned left and started trying to find my way back. I knew I would have to cross the river again, and I found a shallow area. I ran across it quickly and turned and shot down more attackers.

"Get her!" I heard the men scream as I flew back through the trees. A felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as an arrow hit me and I quickly pulled it out. I held on to my mount and felt him tiring.

"We're almost home." I whispered gently into the horses' ear and he started running faster. I could no longer hear the men behind me, but instead I could hear them in front of me. My horses' ears pricked up and he called out to the horses. There was a scream in return and I was clinging to his neck as I came through the trees and heard Edward yell. My horse stopped and wheezed as everyone moved around us in a frenzy. I cried out as I was pulled down and my shoulder throbbed. I could hear Edward yelling for someone.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I whimpered against his shirt and drifted out of consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 8! Please remember to review because I love hearing what you all think of my story!

Thanks!

* * *

I was aware I was being moved, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I was too exhausted to even try to move. I felt a hand on my cheek and immediately knew it was Edward.

"We're almost to the castle. Just a few more yards." I forced my eyes open and looked up at him.

"Edward…" He sighed and I tried to sit up. I winced as pain ripped through my shoulder and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"You were shot." I nodded and scooted into his lap.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" He shook his head and kissed my neck softly.

"No, I thought I'd lost you." I leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I tried to laugh but the pain ripped through me again.

"How bad is it?" He glanced at my shoulder and looked down.

"We can't be certain until we get you to the castle, but I'm not sure if you will be able to shoot again." I sighed and leaned my head back against him.

"We'll see about that." He laughed lightly and I looked out the window. "How long has it been?"

"Three days. You were pretty tired." I smiled and kissed him lightly. I paused as I felt him wince and I pulled the shirt away from his arm.

"You said no one else was hurt." He smiled at me and I looked at the cut on his arm.

"It's just a scratch, not like I was shot in the shoulder or anything." I smiled and then kissed his injury.

"We make quite the pair don't we?" He laughed and I moved so I was sitting next to him.

"Yes, the knight and the archer queen." I grinned and then my mind flew to Rosalie.

"Is Rosie okay?" He grinned and nodded.

"Yes, she's been begging me to let her wake you up." I laughed and then leaned my head against his arm.

"We're here." I smiled out the window at the castle and stiffly stood.

"You're not walking." I grinned and stepped out of the carriage.

"I know, I'm riding." It was harder to get into the saddle then I imagined, and I was still wearing my torn and bloodied dress. The back of it was cut out and my wound was exposed, but I carried myself with grace and knew no one would way anything.

"Have you thought about how you will get down?" I shook my head as I rode next to Edward.

"Not at all." A doctor was waiting at the steps for us and was clearly unhappy I was riding.

"Your majesty." He bowed to Edward and turned to me.

"Come we must have a look at you." He helped me down from the horse and pulled me into an exam room. He seemed very upset with my injury and kept poking it.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if poking it isn't going to heal it, please stop. It hurts." He frowned at me and then poured something into the cut. I screamed out and grabbed onto the edge of the table I was laying on.

"Please forgive me, but it has to be cleaned." I bit back the tears and nodded for him to continue. He bandaged it quickly after drying it and told me I had to have it changed twice a day.

"Thank you doctor." He nodded and I left. My maids were told I wasn't to wear corsets until I was healed, and nothing should be too heavy. I knew it was best so I had my tailor bring in my spring dresses. I pulled on a light blue dress and had it laced loosely up my back.

"I can't believe you're still standing." I turned to see Tanya grinning at me.

"I do what I can." She laughed and moved to do my hair.

"The king was so worried; he didn't leave your side the entire time." I smiled and took her hand.

"Thank you for watching Rosie." She nodded and braided my hair back.

"You'll be quite the warrior queen won't you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I think that was just a onetime thing." She grinned and then helped me stand.

"Come, the people have been worried sick about you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded as we walked through the halls.

"Yes, everyone at court has been dying to know if you were alright." I laughed as we walked to the hall. Everyone was waiting and Edward was standing by the throne. I beamed at him and everyone sat once I reached my seat.

"Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and took his hand.

"I feel fine." He studied my face and then motioned for the food to be brought. Everyone danced that night except for Edward and me. He refused to leave my side, and I was too tired to participate. At the end of the night he excused us and we walked down the halls together.

"Will you join me again?" I glanced at him with a smile.

"Yes." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. We snuggled again in his bed, but this time he was careful not to touch my shoulder. He carefully pulled away the bandage and looked at it.

"We should leave it open." I nodded in agreement and pulled my nightgown away from it. His breath caught when he saw the exposed skin of my back and I turned to face him slowly.

"Your majesty?" I groaned and pulled me into a kiss.

"I hate when you talk like that…" I giggled and moved so I was straddling him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He shook his head wildly and stole my lips again.

"Never." I winced as his hand ran over my shoulder and he immediately pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay." I curled up into his arms and fell asleep quickly. When I woke up the doctor was poking at my back again and I growled at him. He seemed amused by my anger and he stood back.

"Good morning." I sat up slowly and glared at him.

"How is it?" He smiled and turned to Edward.

"She will be fine, just needs to take it easy for a few weeks and she will be as good as new." I smiled and turned to Edward. He was grinning at me and I was grinning back.

"Felix is waiting for you in your chambers." I gasped and jumped up.

"Oh my dress! We were supposed to start!" I kissed him quickly before sneaking back to my room.

"Felix! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting." He laughed and shook his head.

"Shall we start?" I nodded and sat on the edge of my bed. He pulled out all the finest fabrics he had in white and ivory and spread them around me. I ran my fingers over an ivory cloth that had silver beading in it.

"I like this." He grinned and then pulled out shoes to match it.

"Yes, that looks great. What style should it be?" I stood for him and he began drawing me. I waited patiently as he sketched a few designs.

"Which do you like?" I glanced at the pictures and pointed to the third one.

"This one." He grinned and nodded.

"Let me just get the measurements and then I can start." I beamed at him as he measured me.

"We will need to pick something for your veil also." I nodded and sighed.

"Let's do that another day, I'm far too tired for anymore decisions." He agreed and wrote down the information.

"Very well my lady, I suppose you will want to see your king." I blushed and nodded.

"Yes, you are very right." He laughed and left me. I dressed quickly in a gold gown and walked out to the court. My ladies were waiting for me and all hugged me when I walked in.

"Oh we were so worried about you!" I smiled at the girls and then Rosalie ran up and grabbed onto my legs.

"Bella!" I smiled and knelt down to her.

"Hello Rosie, I've missed you!" She beamed and kissed my cheek.

"Will you be okay?" I nodded and turned to my ladies.

"We've been sewing everyday for you." I saw the pile of clothes and grinned at them.

"You are all so wonderful to me. Let's have some fun and plan a mask." All the girls squealed and jumped around. The mask would be for the following week and I already had Felix start the dresses. They would all wear the Cullen blue and have matching masks. Only mine was to be different. We planned out the dances we would perform and how and when we would enter.

* * *

Yay I love parties! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 9, please please please review!

Thanks!

* * *

The day of the mask I made sure the hall was set up appropriately and then went to fetch my ladies.

"Now be willowy, we want to look like angels." My dress was fancier then all the other girls, and very intricate. I had chosen a blue and silver dress that had designs sewn into the sides and all up my stomach. I demanded to have my corset, ignoring my doctors' orders and my hair was left loose and curly. I pulled on my blue and silver mask and smiled at my reflection. I put on a pair of earrings and then quickly went to gather my ladies.

"You look stunning." I smiled at the ladies and then went down the line to check them.

"Very good, remember what we discussed and our entry points." They all nodded and we headed down the halls. All the men were waiting for us and we split up. We would enter at different time to confuse the men. Rosalie was the first to enter. I watched as she spun through the room and danced around the men's legs. Edward seemed amused by this, but was quickly confused by the next group entering. Everyone turned and then another group entered. It continued that way as my ladies danced, and then it was my turn. I was with Tanya and she spun out before me. I followed slowly and curtsied to the king.

"Your majesty." He grinned and jumped down from his throne. He quickly pulled me to his arms and everyone started dancing.

"You look quite stunning in that color." I laughed as he spun me.

"So I've been told." He kissed my forehead quickly and then spun me again.

"I should be careful, my betrothed is supposed to be here, only I cannot seem to find her. All I see is this beautiful angel before me." I blushed and laughed with him.

"Well then you should look closer." He laughed as I pulled away and danced with Carlisle.

"You should not test the kings' patience." I stared at him in shock.

"Has he said something?" Carlisle shook his head but turned away.

"Not directly, but you can see it sometimes when he looks at you. Like you're a puzzle he's trying to solve." I raised an eyebrow and spun.

"I'm sure that's not a bad thing." Carlisle shrugged and turned to see Esme.

"Go dance with her." I pushed him away and then made my way over to Tanya.

"Do you think I test the kings' patience?" She laughed and picked up Rosie.

"Oh every day, but it's not a bad thing." I sighed and glanced out for him.

"I need a moment." She nodded and I slipped out to the gardens. I was just turning a corner when I saw him. I paused as he spoke with my brother, who then hurried back into the hall. I started walking in the other direction of the garden and leaned back against a tree.

"Bella?" Edward walked up to me slowly and grinned at me.

"Your majesty." He had stopped fighting with me about calling him Edward and let me do it when I pleased.

"Are you feeling okay?" I nodded and glanced up at him warily.

"Do I test your patience?" His eyes widened and he gave out a loud laugh.

"More then you could possibly know." He leaned down and kissed behind my ear.

"Does it bother you?" He shook his head and ran a hand down the front of my corset.

"Not in the slightest." I eased into his touch and glanced around.

"Do you think we would be terribly missed if we didn't go back?" His eyes lit up and he glanced at me.

"What did you have in mind?" I shrugged and moved away from the tree.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I'm not in the mood for dancing right now." His hands were on my hips and he pulled me back into his arms.

"I could think of a few things we could do." I leaned back against his chest and shook my head.

"No, that's your Christmas present." He laughed and kissed my neck.

"Ah very well, what would you like to do?" I glanced up at him and grinned.

"I have no idea." He grinned and kissed down my neck.

"Then let's just walk." I smiled and looped my arm with his.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." He smiled and kissed behind my ear.

"So have you picked your dress yet?" I was surprised that he was the one to bring up the wedding.

"Yes, and I hope you will like it." He ran a hand across my back.

"I'm sure you will look stunning, however I know I will like it better once I am taking it off of you." I blushed scarlet and hid my face in his shoulder.

"Your majesty…" I stifled a laugh into his arms and he pulled my chin up and met my eyes.

"I love making you blush." I grinned and stood up on my toes to kiss him.

"I know you do." He laughed and patted my hand. We walked in silence for a long while, stealing kisses and laughing at each other. The moon was high and Edward pulled me to face him.

"Come, let us retire." I followed him silently to his room and let him untie my dress. His hands were quick and gentle as he pulled the laces loose. I stepped out of the dress quickly and he gasped at me.

"Edward?" He spun me and glanced at my back. He pulled my corset off quickly and pulled at my nightgown.

"Edward!" I spun away from him and saw he had blood on his hand.

"The doctor gave you orders." His face was furious and I felt the warm liquid spread down my back.

"It was just one time…" He narrowed his eyes and then called for the maid to come. She hurried in with wet towels and started cleaning my back. He called for the doctor to be brought and stared me down as I pouted.

"Your majesty, is there a problem?" He glanced at me and clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

"I see she doesn't listen very well." Edward rolled his eyes and stormed out to the balcony.

"It was just one time…" The doctor silenced me and cleaned my back. I cried out when he poured the burning liquid into the cut and I clutched at the bedposts. I expected Edward to come take my hand, but I couldn't see him. A few tears slipped down my cheeks as he dabbed my back and then covered it again.

"Every time you wear the corset this will have to be done. Just a few days Lady Bella, no one will look down upon you for being injured." I nodded and he left quickly. I sat at the edge of Edward's bed and waited for him to come to me. I turned to see what was taking him so long and he was still on the balcony. I sighed and rose slowly. I slipped back into my room and put on a clean nightgown. I brushed through my hair quickly and snuck back into his chamber. He was still facing away from me and I angrily climbed into his bed. I set my head down on the pillow and faced the wall angrily. It wasn't long before I saw the candles blow out and felt him climb next to me. His arms wound around my waist carefully and pulled me into his arms.

"You really must listen to the doctor." I pulled away from him but his arms were like stone.

"I don't feel like talking." He kissed my shoulder and moved his way up my neck.

"Sweet Bella, I tell you because I care. I don't want to lose you to a shoulder injury." His voice was gentle as he whispered in my ear and I sighed.

"I don't want to be seen as weak." He laughed and turned me so I was facing him.

"Isabella, you were shot in the shoulder while running from the resistance; that hardly makes you weak." I grinned with him and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"I suppose that would make sense..." He grinned and kissed behind my ear.

"You are setting a very stubborn example for Rosalie you know." I laughed and glanced up at him.

"Please, she spends so much time with Tanya I hardly have an effect on her." He grinned and kissed me gently. I sighed against his lips and he pulled me down to his chest.

"Couldn't we just…" I smiled against his lips and rolled away.

"Not a chance. Cuddle or nothing." He rolled his eyes and pulled me back into his arms.

"I guess I'll have to settle for cuddling." I grinned and curled closer into his chest.

"Good because I'm sore and just want to be held." He sighed in my hair and rubbed his hands down my back.

"Then I shall hold you until my arms fall off." I laughed and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Sleep Edward, you've had a long day of putting up with me." He kissed my neck.

"I couldn't agree more." He fell asleep with his head buried in my neck and I fell asleep shortly after him. We would make great rulers of England, I already knew it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay yay I'm updating again! Soooo I actually just finished this story and I think there are like six more chapters or so. I'm starting to plan the sequel if you guys think I should continue. Please review!

Thanks :)

* * *

Edward was gone when I woke up and I was still in his bed. I jumped up quickly and then hurried back to my room.

"Lady Bella, where ever have you been?" Tanya glanced at me with a teasing look and I glared at her.

"I must have been sleep walking." She burst out laughing and held her sides.

"That's a good one." I narrowed my eyes at her and then turned to my maid.

"When are we leaving?" She glanced out the window and back to me.

"I believe tomorrow you will head for the next palace." I nodded and turned to Tanya.

"The king has organized a hunt in your honor for this afternoon." I smiled and started going through my dresses.

"Silver with the blue?" She held the gown out to me and I appraised it with a smile.

"Yes, those colors look the best on me." She agreed and then helped me dress. The dress was snug since I was forbidden to wear my corset and curved gracefully along my body.

"Personally I think you look better without it." I rolled my eyes at Tanya and sent her to prepare Rosalie. I waited in my room and allowed my maid to braid my hair back in her favorite style.

"It looks so elegant like this." I grinned and thanked her. She weaved baby's-breath in the braid and it looked like I had a halo on. I walked slowly down to the stables and saw Tanya frowning at Rosalie.

"Your majesty she doesn't wish to go." I smiled and knelt down to her.

"That's alright Rosie, what would you rather do?" She shrugged and looked around.

"Could I stay back with her?" Tanya's eyes were pleading and I realized how much she loved her. I felt a bitterness that Rosalie didn't love me as much as Tanya, but knew I would give her whatever she wanted.

"Of course, you may do anything with in the palace." Rosalie beamed and Tanya gently hugged me.

"Thank you." I smiled and headed back to the stalls. Jade was polished and waiting for me and cried out when she saw me walk up. I placed a soothing hand on her muzzle and kissed her.

"Good girl." I patted down her neck and then Carlisle helped me into my saddle.

"This will be your first hunt." I grinned and straightened my dress.

"Yes, let's hope I stay on my horse." He grinned and went to help Esme mount. Edward came out shortly after and mounted his stead. I edged Jade up to him and he gave me a dazzling smile.

"When your arm is better we will have to get you a bow for hunting." I grinned at him and he reached out for my hand.

"Do you feel well? You look a bit pale." I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm always pale your majesty." He laughed with me but I could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine." He nodded and kicked the horse forward. The trumpets blew as we rode out and we made our way through the wood and the hounds quickly picked up a deer. They howled and flew through the trees and I couldn't help but scan them. Even though I couldn't shoot, I opted to carry my bow and quiver. It was made for battle, not for hunting and though I would never admit it to Edward, I was terrified of another attack. He smiled carelessly at me and I grinned back. He was so handsome when he didn't have a worry. I followed slightly behind his horse and he shot out quickly and hit the buck we had been chasing. A few men dismounted and threw the dead deer over another horse.

"Excellent shot your majesty." He smiled at me and I nodded in agreement. I felt a small ache in my shoulder and turned away from him so I could wince. He still noticed and brought his mount over to me.

"Let's head back. My lady is tired." I gave him a grateful smile and we started our trot back to the castle.

"Are you sure you feel well?" I was about to answer when Jade tripped. I grabbed her mane and gasped as pain shot through my shoulder from being jostled.

"Wait! The lady is going to ride back with me." I couldn't bring myself to argue and let his men help me in front of him. I leaned back into his arms and sighed.

"Thank you." He kissed my hair and we started walking slowly back to the castle.

"Perhaps you should stay in the carriage when we leave tomorrow." I shook my head angrily.

"Don't even suggest that. The whole point of this trip is so the people can meet me." He sighed angrily into my hair.

"You'll do the people no good dead." I leaned into his arms and sighed.

"Let's not argue; I haven't the energy to put up with you right now." He laughed loudly and a small smile played at my lips. I felt his lips against my ear and I grinned.

"Perhaps we will continue this discussion tonight?" I tried not to laugh as I leaned back.

"Perhaps." He gave me a crooked smile and kicked his horse into a canter. When we arrived back at the castle a messenger was waiting for Edward.

"It's urgent your majesty." Edward raised an eyebrow, but quickly agreed and went to his study. I retired back to my room and fell into a light sleep until I heard my door open. I rolled over and saw Edward sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Your majesty?" I sat up slowly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He sighed at my touch, but his face was buried in his hands.

"Edward what's wrong?" He glanced up at me and I saw the red rims of his eyes.

"I can't marry you." I recoiled in shock and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I could feel the hurt on my face, but couldn't try to hide it.

"The King of France has sent word. He wants me to marry his daughter. Then we would be allies in case of a war against the east." I stared at him in shock as I processed his words.

"Must you marry her? Isn't there some other way?" He shrugged and buried his face in his hands again."

"I'm not sure. I've sent word I am already betrothed, but if he threatens war…" I moved next to him and took his hand.

"Then you will break it off." My voice was weak as I spoke and I tried not to cry. His head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine.

"I won't leave you." I shook my head with a sad smile and moved away from him.

"I won't allow you to send our country to war because of me. If marrying the Princess of France is what will keep us safe, then do it." He sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"But what about what's best for us?" I smiled and laid a hand on his cheek.

"Edward… you are a slave to the crown. Your people must come before your heart." He sighed and leaned into my hand.

"The only way I could think of getting out of it would be promising one of our children." I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"We haven't children." One of his eyebrows quirked and he flashed a smile.

"Rosalie… she is practically royalty." I glared at him and pulled away.

"No. We're not sending Rosalie." He sighed and pulled me back to his chest.

"We wouldn't be sending her, just promising her to one of his sons. It couldn't be that bad to be married to a prince of France." I leaned into his arms and thought.

"I could still visit her?" He beamed at me and nodded quickly.

"As often as you like, and you could write to her every day if you wish it." I thought it over and then leaned back into his arms.

"Will he accept her? She is just a girl from the streets… not a princess of England." He smiled and kissed my neck.

"She is the people's princess; that is better than royal blood." I smiled and leaned back into his arms.

"You've put me through so much stress the last few days!" I pulled away from him and ran a brush through my hair.

"Come, we must tell the messenger before he leaves." Edward took my hand and we walked quickly to his study.

"We are willing to secure our alliance by offering our adopted daughter. Rosalie." The messenger raised an eyebrow.

"She is a princess of the people, _one of the people_ and they will follow her. She will be raised as royalty here and when the time comes we will have her sent to France where she will learn the language and become loved by your people." The messenger glanced at me curiously and turned to Edward.

"I will tell the King, but I'm not sure what his response will be." Edward nodded and then sent the messenger on his way. I sighed as Edward took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Sadness doesn't suit you." I smiled weakly and turned to look out the window.

"What if he doesn't accept?" He sighed and pulled my chin so I was looking at him.

"Then I will find another way to secure my alliance with France." His eyes were stone as he spoke and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Come, people will wonder where we are." Edward nodded and we walked slowly down the halls. I held his hand tightly and put on my happy face as we entered the dining hall.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and let me know if I should make a sequel!**


	12. Chapter 12

I met Tanya's eyes and felt a pain rip through me when I realized how Rosalie's leaving would affect her. Edward squeezed my hand gently and I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry." I nodded and sat next to him. Edward and I didn't join in the dance that night. My mind was flying with too many thoughts to have to concentrate on anything else. Edward watched me warily through the whole night and I knew Tanya and Alice were worried.

"Bella." I saw Carlisle at side of my throne.

"Yes?" He motioned for me to follow and I got up slowly.

"What's wrong? You look a mess." I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing, just something that is being worked out." He reached out and felt my forehead.

"You do feel a bit warm." I scowled and pushed his hand away.

"I'm not sick and I wish everyone would stop assuming that." I angrily turned and walked back to Edward. His eyes caught mine and I gave him a wry smile. This court was going to drive me half mad.

"Let's retire." I nodded and walked beside him silently.

"Will you tell me what is bothering you?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No. Nothing is bothering me." He laughed lightly and I felt a sudden rage towards him.

"Well it certainly seems like something." I spun to face him and glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong." I wheeled quickly and stormed back to my room. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. I know he would be hurt and confused, but I couldn't stop my emotions from coming undone. I took a deep breath and bathed and brushed my hair. I pulled on a white nightgown and slipped into Edward's room. His candles were already blown out and he was facing the wall. I crawled into bed behind him and kissed his back lightly. I worked my way up his back and across his shoulders. He turned slightly towards me and I started kissing across his collar bone and to his neck. I felt him smile as I kissed along his jaw and then finally met his lips.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I spoke against his lips and he smiled.

"Don't be. It was my fault." I shook my head and continued kissing his shoulders and down his neck.

"No it's mine, there's just been so much going on." He nodded and kissed my neck. He brushed my hair behind my back and kissed behind my ear. He sucked lightly and I felt the blood pulse under his lips. I sighed and moved closer to him. He reached over and pulled a drawstring, letting the curtains enclosing the bed fall shut.

Nothing could split us up now... I grinned at the thought and rolled closer into his arms. We would truly be inseparable now; it would cause us physical pain if we had to go a long amount of time without the other.

* * *

**Review Review Review Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Yay so from what I've heard you all liked the last two chapters :) Such a relief ahahha I'm pretty sure you're all going to hate me in a couple of chapters though... But hopefully you'll be able to forgive me. I think I may put up a chapter of the sequel at the end of this to see what you all think... I'm not exactly sure how to do it because it will be a different characters story so I'm going to have to put a lot of though into what they would be like. Anyyyywayyyyssss I hope you like this chapter, I'm putting up one more tonight and then probably another one tomorrow since it's been so long since I've updated.

Please review!

Thank you :)

* * *

I woke up to an aching body and a pair of warm arms wrapped around my naked torso. Our legs were tangled and I rolled over to kiss him.

"Good morning your majesty." He smiled against my lips and his fingers ghosted down my back.

"Good morning my beautiful Bella." I grinned and stretched out. My muscles were sore, but I had never felt better in my life before. I laughed and curled into his arms.

"I suppose we should get up." He laughed and sucked on my ear lobe.

"We don't have to…" I sighed happily and curled back into his arms.

"That sounds like a plan." His hands ran along my body as he kissed me.

"You should absolutely get mad at me more often… I like your way of making up." I grinned and kissed his neck.

"Come we're leaving today aren't we?" He sighed and stood slowly. He pulled me back into his arms and I laughed.

"You're too funny." I pulled my nightgown on quickly and snuck back to my room. Tanya was waiting with knowing eyes.

"How was your night?" I laughed and shook my head.

"We're not speaking of this." She grinned and pulled me towards her.

"Alice sent me to remind you of your cycle… you should get it this week." I gasped and pulled away from her.

"This week? I thought I had two weeks?" She shook her head and glanced down to my stomach.

"I hope it's a girl for Rosie to play with." I glared at her quickly.

"Don't say such things Tanya." I sighed and sat next to her.

"There's something you need to know about Rosie." She waited patiently as I gathered the courage to tell her.

"We have offered her in marriage to the King of France's son. She won't leave until she is of age, but it was the only way Edward could still marry me." Sadness crept into Tanya's eyes and she wiped away a tear.

"I'll go with her." I was shocked at her suggestion, but knew it would be best.

"You could if you want. I wouldn't feel right taking her away from you, but it was the only way." She nodded and patted my hand.

"Its fine, you needed your happily ever after. I really am going with her though." I nodded and smiled at her.

"What was it like?" I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"The most amazing thing ever." She laughed and helped me up.

"You can tell; your eyes sparkle more." I grinned and then she helped me dress.

"What if my dress doesn't fit?" She shrugged and tied up my dress.

"I suppose we will worry about that when we get to it, but don't say anything yet. It's a dangerous thing for the people to think you've lost a child." I nodded and glanced in the mirror. My eyes were brighter then they usually were, and I still had a blush on my cheek.

"Should I mention it to Edward?" Tanya thought for a moment as she brushed my hair.

"I would wait until you know." I nodded and then headed out for the stables.

The next two weeks passed painfully slow. We had finished our trips and were back at the castle where I met Edward only a few weeks ago. Everyone was focused on the wedding, while Tanya and I were focused on my stomach. I was certain that I was carrying the kings' child, but I was terrified of what to do.

"We aren't married; people will say the child is a bastard." Tanya shook her head.

"No, you are engaged, it just makes your marriage more final." I sighed as she dressed me in my blue dress. I had grown used to the absence of my corset and was now too afraid to wear them.

"You won't even grow for some time, but you should tell the king. It's important." I nodded and glanced at my terrified expression.

"Thank you Tanya, for everything." She nodded and pulled my hair back.

"I would go now. No one will bother you for a few hours." I nodded and turned to face her.

"I am most certainly with child, I feel it. We've spent every night together, if I wasn't before there is no way I cannot be now." She grinned and laid a hand on my stomach.

"Being fertile is not a sin, it's welcomed here." I nodded and walked slowly to the gardens. Edward was with a few of his gentlemen and beamed when he saw me. He was more in love with me now that we were intimate then he was before.

"Your grace." I curtsied and he gave me a curious look.

"Please leave us." He waved his men away and took my hand.

"The doctor said you're better, you're allowed to wear your corsets again, I won't yell at you." His voice was full of sarcasm and I gave a shaky laugh.

"Edward there's something I need to tell you." He turned to me quickly and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" I smiled and patted his cheek.

"Nothing is _wrong_ exactly; it's just a little surprising." He raised an eyebrow and I sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Please just tell me." He took my hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm three weeks late." I raised an eyebrow.

"Late for what?" I burst out laughing and tried to stay straight up.

"Edward… I'm _three weeks… late."_ His eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean…" I nodded slowly.

"Yes. I'm with child." His eyes lit up and he placed a hand on my stomach. I pulled it away quickly and scowled at him.

"Don't! People will know." He laughed and pulled me up. He spun me in a circle and kissed me lovingly.

"Good, let them know." I sighed and leaned into his arms.

"How long have you known?" I grinned and glanced at my hands.

"Three weeks…" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I suppose a winter wedding won't be fitting then. We shall be married in two weeks." My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Two weeks? That's crazy." He shrugged and placed his hand back on my stomach.

"Well you'll grow soon; don't you want to fit in your dress?" I scowled at him and took his hand.

"I suppose it would be nice." He grinned and then worry crossed his face.

"You won't be able to hunt." My eyes widened.

"What? Why not?" He smiled and motioned towards my stomach.

"It's bad to ride while with child." I rolled my eyes and we started walking to the castle.

"I'm not fragile, and with you as the father there is no way this child will be weak." He grinned and took my hand.

"Come my bride, we must tell the court!" I felt nerves beat at my chest.

"Won't they call me a whore?" He laughed loudly and rolled his eyes at me.

"You're to be the queen of England; no one will _dare_ call you a whore." I grinned and wound my fingers in his.

"Alright… let's go." He kissed me again and then ran a hand over my stomach.

"I hope she looks like you." I grinned and shook my head.

"I want a boy." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Well perhaps we will have two." My eyes widened and I hit him.

"Don't even say that!" He laughed and shook his head.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing." I laughed and glared at him.

"Says you." He beamed at me and kissed my neck.

"Come I want to tell people." I rolled my eyes and walked with him to the main hall.

"Everyone is already waiting…" He grinned at me.

"Yes, I told Carlisle to call them while we were talking." I laughed and we walked slowly into court. Everyone was scrutinizing me and I held onto his hand.

* * *

**Yay for a baby Cullen! I love babies :) Soooo please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter for the night, hope you all like it!

Thanks :)

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, we have an heir!" Everyone burst into cheers and congratulated us.

"Congratulations Bella!" Alice grabbed my arms and smiled at me.

"Thank you." She kissed my cheeks and I saw the tears form at her eyes.

"Ali what's wrong." She smiled and patted my cheek.

"Mom and dad would be so proud of you." I let a tear slip and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Ali." She smiled and patted my back.

"I love you more baby sister." I grinned at her and then turned to see Edward talking with a group of men.

"Have you heard anything from the king of France?" Tanya pulled my arm and I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"No…" She gasped and pulled me down a hall way.

"I've heard word that he is here. The king! He came to personally speak with the king." I gasped and glanced down.

"You must help me prepare." She nodded and we hurried to my room. She braided the front of my hair back and we placed small flowers in it. Alice dressed me in a silver and blue dress and laced me up gently.

"No corset, the baby." She nodded and pulled the fabric as tight as she could.

"You look skinny without it." I nodded and stared nervously in the mirror and then squared my shoulders.

"How do I look?" She glanced at me and smiled.

"Like a queen." I grinned and heard a knock at my door.

"Enter." Carlisle came in with a grin.

"His majesty has sent this for you to put on." He handed me a box and I opened it slowly. I gasped and saw his mothers' tiara.

"He said the people already view you as the queen and this way you shall be treated as her." I nodded and watched as Tanya slipped the shimmering tiara into place. It fit me perfectly and I smiled at my reflection.

"Prepare Rosalie." Tanya grabbed my arm and I patted her cheek.

"She must look like a princess, she won't be leaving us." She nodded and hurried off.

"Ready my queen?" I smiled at Carlisle and nodded.

"Yes, go I'll be right behind you." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Carry yourself with grace." I patted his arm and glanced in the mirror. I looked like a different woman as I wore the crown. I smiled and then hurried out of my room. I walked down the empty halls and waited at the doors.

"Open them." The guards nodded and swung both doors open. Everyone spun to see me enter and I saw Edward's eyes light up. I walked forward gracefully and curtsied before the two kings. I rose slowly and my eyes locked with the Frenchman's.

"I see this is Isabella." I smiled and moved next to Edward.

"Your majesty it's an honor to meet you." He kissed my hand I Edward slipped on arm around my waist.

"I have just heard the news, congratulations." I smiled and thanked him.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" I nodded and took his hand carefully. Edward sat at his throne and watched as I spun across the floor with the king of France.

"I have heard the people talk, they love you and yet you aren't even queen yet." I nodded and gave a small smile.

"I may not be queen, but I know how to act as one." He laughed and then spun me once more.

"I would hardly call being with child before your marriage a queenly act." I gasped at his harsh words and tried to smile.

"Perhaps you wouldn't, but then again you see marriage as a form of allegiance. Why not sign a treaty? It would be just as useful." The king grinned at me and another song started.

"Well Bella…" I smiled and shook my head.

"Isabella if you please." He gave me a wry smile.

"Isabella, marriage cannot be broken treaties can." I nodded and then glanced at Edward. His face was tense as he watched us.

"We have offered our adopted daughter in marriage…" He nodded and then gave me a smile.

"Yes well unfortunately she isn't of royal blood." I nodded and tried to keep up my façade.

"She is a princess of the people, one they would follow in a heartbeat. The people love me so much because I am one of them, your people will follow her willingly, and perhaps someday ours will too." He thought at that and shook his head.

"My other sons are already promised; just the oldest hasn't been married." I smiled and we spun.

"Then marry him to our Rosalie, there is no one who compares to her in beauty, and she will be taught anything you wish." His eyes landed on her as she stood next to Tanya and I saw his eyes soften.

"She is quiet pretty for a child." I nodded and knew I was gaining ground.

"She is bound to have many children, she is just a child and yet she has the hips of a woman." He nodded and appraised her again.

"I will speak with the king about it." I nodded and then a thought entered my mind.

"You were lucky I can control my temper, the King however will not. Do not mention anything negative about me being with child or I can promise you he won't agree to a treaty." His eyes widened and then a smile played on his lips.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were threatening me." I smiled sweetly at the king.

"No, just warning you." I pulled from his arms and dropped into a curtsy.

"If you'll excuse me I must speak with the king." He nodded and I tiredly walked up to my throne. Edward took my hand carefully and kissed it.

"What happened?" I smiled and leaned back into my chair.

"He is considering Rosalie." He glanced at my face and then brushed my cheek.

"What did he say that is bothering you?" I tried to smile but knew it wouldn't reach my eyes.

"Nothing your majesty, I'm just tired." He studied my face and scowled at me.

"I'll find out." I shrugged and touched his shoulder.

"Don't upset him, we need the treaty." He laughed and pulled me to dance with him.

"We need nothing; he is the one who fears us." I smiled weakly and leaned my head against his shoulder. He glanced down at me curiously and touched my cheek.

"Do you feel alright?" I nodded and he brushed his finger tips across my cheek.

"Just tired." He watched my eyes and frowned.

"You're ill." I shook my head and straightened a little.

"I'm fine. Don't bring attention to something that isn't a problem." He frowned at me again and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to retire, talk to the king." He frowned at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Goodnight my queen." I grinned against his lips.

"Goodnight Edward." He smiled at me and I walked slowly back to my room. I quickly slipped out of my dress and slipped into my bed. I crawled into his bed and curled up in the middle. A shiver ripped through me and I pulled the blankets around me.

"Bella?" The door creaked open and I groaned. Tanya gasped and flew to my side.

"Bella! Can you hear me?" I tried to sit up but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Get Edward…" I groaned again and looked up at her. She nodded and quickly ran through the hidden door.

"Your majesty!" She yelled and I feared she would wake him. I heard him ask what was wrong and then he hurried into the room.

"Bella!" He was at my side in a second and cupped my cheek.

"Get a doctor!" Tanya flew off and I looked up at him.

"Edward…" He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I rolled away from him.

"Go, you'll get sick." He looked panicked as I tried to shoo him away. I struggled to sit up and fell back against my pillows.

"I'm not leaving you." I groaned again and curled up as a shiver ripped through me.

"Your majesty! You mustn't be here!" The doctor came quickly and looked terrified.

"She is three weeks with child, you must help her." The doctor looked at me and felt my forehead.

"She's burning up… I don't know if I can save the child." Tears slipped down my cheeks and Edward looked at me in horror.

"You must save her." The doctor looked painfully at him and then back to me.

"I'll try your majesty." I begged Edward to leave, but he refused to move from my side. The doctor worked around me in a frenzy.

"I'm going to bleed her." I shook my head.

"The child needs the blood, no." He glanced at Edward in shock.

"I can't save the child if I don't save you." I threw my head against my pillow.

"No!" He sighed and turned to Edward.

"I can't help her…" Edward jumped up and took my hand.

"Bella darling, we have to save you." Tears slipped down my burning cheeks and I looked into his perfect eyes.

"I am not being bled." He sighed and laid his head in my hands. He glanced at the doctor and he shook his head.

"We must quarantine her." Edward nodded and looked painfully at me.

"I love you. Go." Tears poured down his cheeks and he slowly stood.

"Do whatever you can for her." He kissed my forehead and then spun and left me. The doctor ordered a fire to be lit and he covered me in blankets. I was freezing, but my body began sweating. He said we needed to sweat out the fever and then I would start getting better. The fever burned through me and I feared my child would die. If I died, so would Edward. He would be a puppet of the government and the resistance would quickly take over. I needed to live, not only for Edward, but for all of England.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't want to make Bella get sick but it just sort of happened. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Um... I didn't actually change this chapter I deleted it by accident... sorry!**

* * *

After a few days I had finally sweated out the fever. I woke to the doctor poking my arm.

"Don't you dare bleed me." He sighed and sat back.

"We must." I glared at him and then struggled to sit up. He held out a hand but I pushed him away.

"I can do it." I sat up slowly and leaned weakly against my head board.

"You aren't sick anymore. It will take a few weeks to fully recover, but your wedding is next week." I nodded and sighed. I pulled away the blankets and pushed myself to the edge of my bed.

"Thank you doctor, please send for Tanya." He nodded and then left. Tanya came in slowly and I gave her a weak smile.

"Send for a bath." She smiled and fetched the maid. I was too weak to do much other then sit in the water and Tanya carefully washed me.

"Thank you Tanya, you are a true friend." She smiled and then washed my hair.

"Anything for my queen." I smiled and she helped me from the water.

"What dress?" I picked up a gold one and she helped me into it.

"It's so big." I nodded and let her lace it up.

"The doctor said I will need to put more weight on for the child." She smiled and I reached down to my stomach.

"I may still lose him…" She shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"Don't say such things Bella." I nodded and she pulled me to sit as she braided my hair. I still looked sick and pale, but it was better than when I was burning. I stood slowly and gave Tanya a small smile.

"Will you need help?" I shook my head.

"No. I will stand." I walked slowly to the door and felt my body cry out in protest. It had only been a few days and yet I felt like I had been ill for months. I opened my door and walked out into the garden. The light beamed down at me and I smiled.

"It's so good to be outside." Tanya stood at my side and I turned to her.

"Go and be with Rosie." She smiled and then hurried away. I made my way down to the stables and found Jade.

"Please saddle her." The boy nodded and then helped me into my saddle. I had heard there would be a hunt today and I planned on going. I rode slowly out to the courtyard and saw Edward facing away from me. I sat straighter and heard gasps as I rode by. I pulled Jade up next to Edward and he turned to face me in shock.

"Bella?" His voice was weak and I smiled at him. He reached over and pulled me into a kiss. I felt tears slip down my cheeks as I kissed him and he wiped them away quickly.

"I love you." I smiled and then he turned to look around.

"It seems Lady Bella will be joining us." I saw a young girl frowning at me and I gave her a small smile. She flushed and looked away. I wasn't even crowned queen yet and there were already girls lining up to bed my fiancé. I tried not to be bitter and turned back to Edward.

"My bow?" He rolled his eyes at me and a boy brought it forward. I slung my quiver across my back and held my bow. A trumpet sounded and we all cantered off. I held onto Jade's mane more then I would have normally, but I was still ill and didn't want to fall. I shot down the first deer and Edward shot the next one. We headed back shortly after and Edward walked me to his room.

"Sleep you must be exhausted." He pulled me into his arms and I sighed into his chest.

"The doctor is still worried about the child." Edward nodded against me and then kissed my hair.

"The important thing is you're okay, now we can worry about keeping the child healthy." I could hear the worry in his voice but I was too exhausted to comfort him. He started rubbing my back and I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke up it was time for supper and Edward was gently poking me.

"Come love, you must eat." He helped me up and we walked to the dining hall. People cheered when I walked through the doors and I couldn't help but smile at them. I didn't join in the dance tonight, but Edward did. I sat and watched bitterly as all the young girls danced with him. I smiled like a queen whenever he would look at me, but I wasn't blind to the fact they were trying to steal him. After a few more dances Edward came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" I smiled and looked out to the same girl from the hunt.

"I would just prefer the younger girls not jump in my grave this quickly." Edward burst out laughing and kissed my hand.

"You know you're the only woman I could ever love." I smiled and patted his arm.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's the little harlots who hide behind every corner." Edward seemed amused by this and helped me stand.

"Let's retire." I grinned and we walked slowly down the halls. He kissed behind my ear and I leaned into his touch.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you like it when I'm jealous." He laughed and pulled my waist.

"You would be correct then." I grinned as he ran his hands down my back and then we reached his room.

"The king has accepted Rosalie. She will go to France when she is sixteen." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thank god." He smiled and we walked through his doors slowly.

"What did he say that upset you the other night?" I smiled lightly and walked out to the balcony.

"I don't even remember Edward, so much has happened since then." He pouted at me and then pulled my hips towards him.

"I know you remember you don't forget things easily." I laughed and shook my head.

"I really don't remember." He started kissing down my neck and I moaned.

"Maybe I'll help you remember." I laughed and shook my head.

"I really don't remember." He groaned and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I know you remember." I grinned and patted his arm.

"Well it's a good thing you can't read my mind then." He frowned at me and pulled my waist.

"Won't you tell me?" I looked away from him and shook his head.

"No." He moved away from me and stormed back into the room. I tried not to smile as I followed him.

"You can pout all you want, but I'm still not telling you." He glared at me.

"You think you can just disobey the king? I command you to tell me." I was shocked by his sudden outburst.

"I will not." He walked over to me in a blur and placed his hands on my arms.

"You _will _tell me." I glared at him defiantly and his hold tightened.

"I don't remember!" I tried to pull away from him but his hands were like iron.

"Nonsense!" His face was furious and he angrily pushed away from me and I stumbled back. I stood angrily and squared my shoulders.

"I'm _the king. _I command you to tell me." I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"He said being pregnant before I was married is not queenly." His head fell in his hands and he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry." His voice was full of remorse and I turned to leave. "Where are you going?" He was standing again and I turned back to him.

"Tonight you may be king of England, but you are _not my king." _ I opened the door to my room and left silently.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15! Yayay! Please review! I'm working on the promo for the sequel but I'm not sure if I like it yet. It took me forever to get this story perfect and I'm trying to get the next one just right. It's going to be from Rosalie's point of view I think. :)

Thank you :)

* * *

I angrily changed and refused to let my maid help me.

"No! I'm not weak I can dress myself!" She left quickly and I stormed about my room in a fury. I screamed into my pillow and fell tiredly into an angry sleep. I woke exhausted and dressed quickly. My maid was silent as she braided my hair and laced me up.

"I'm sorry I yelled." She nodded and smoothed my hair. I walked down the halls in silence and tired to avoid everyone.

"Saddle my mare." The stable boy brought Jade out a few minutes later he brought her out and helped me into the saddle.

"Will the king be joining you?" I shook my head and kicked the horse into a canter. I rode out the gates and down through the fields. I had taken to bringing my bow with me whenever I went out and I reached around and pulled it off my saddle. I slung the quiver across my back and practiced my aim as I cantered through the fields. I heard horses behind me and I threw my bow across my back and sunk further into the saddle. Jade dropped and galloped faster through the fields, sensing my need to be lost. I drifted to a walk and felt my fury rip through my chest. I cried out and leaned down into Jade's mane.

"Are you alright lady?" I glanced up and quickly pulled my bow from my back. I pointed it to the stranger in front of me and glanced around.

"What is your name and why are you here?" My eyes scanned the woods and I loosened the bow.

"I am Aro, I come from Italy to speak with King Edward." I returned my bow to my back and smiled.

"His castle is just through that field." I pointed and he watched me curiously. He walked his horse forward and a chill went up my spine.

"Have you met Lady Isabella?" I nodded slowly, knowing I shouldn't reveal that I was her.

"Yes, what of her?" He eyed me again and I scanned the trees.

"I have heard of her untouched beauty. How no woman in the country comes close with their looks. She was recently ill, no?" I nodded, knowing my color would betray me. I had just recovered and still looked ill.

"Yes, she is much better now. The king won't allow her to leave the court." I turned my ring so the stone was on the bottom and clutched at Jade's reigns. I prepared to slip my leg over her and gallop back to the castle.

"Aro!" I grabbed my bow again when another person approached.

"Do not be worried my lady, it is just Jane, my daughter." A pale girl rode up and I saw the stone look she gave me.

"This is a friend of the queens." I shook my head.

"I am hardly a friend." He glanced at me and then to her.

"Interesting, I wouldn't think she would loan her mare out to strangers." I paled and knew I was compromised. I raised my bow and slipped my leg so I was straddling her. Jade felt my unease and stepped back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" My eyes swept through the trees.

"We just want you my lady. Come with us. There is no need for you to get hurt." My heart pounded in my chest.

"I will not." Jade backed away again and I saw Aro grin. He gave out a laugh.

"You really think you can get away from us like last time? We nearly had you, and there is no guard protecting you this time." I gapped and saw figures move in the trees. I fixed my bow at Jane.

"If anyone approaches me she dies." He paled and then motioned for her to get back. I released my arrow and shot her in the arm. She screamed and he glared at me.

"Seize her!" The horses burst through the trees and I kicked Jade forward. We burst out of the woods and headed for the castle. I rode up to the front walk and screamed for help. I saw Edward mount and come out to me but it was too late. I was surrounded by horses that flew beside me and then I was cut off. I held my bow but was quickly met by a sword against my throat.

"Well now Lady Isabella, you would have been better off coming with us the first time. Now you've upset Aro and you will surely pay." The man ripped me from my horse and I screamed.

"Bella!" Edward rode out with his sword raised and I looked at him in shock.

"It will take him at least two hours to have his men assembled; he won't catch us in time." I felt my heart rip out of my chest as my hands were tied. They threw me on a horse with a large man and he grabbed my waist. I cried out and Edward had pulled his horse to stop. They had archers with bows pointed towards him. Tears slipped down my face and he looked at him in horror.

"Where is she?" Aro rode out and glared at me.

"Demetri has her." More people had gathered around to see what was happening and I could see the men mounting and getting their armor on in the courtyard.

"Put her down." Demetri dropped me and I stood before the Aro. He raised a blade and my eyes widened. A man came behind me and tied across my mouth and I heard Edward scream.

"I didn't want to hurt you Isabella, you could have lived for all I cared. I'm sorry." He raised the blade and I closed my eyes. It came down across my shoulder and cut into my skin. I could feel the blade wasn't sharpened and I felt it hit the bone. I fell to the ground and felt blood seep through my dress. Edward screamed out and I heard horses scream and charge towards me.

"Will it kill her?"

"It will make her ill. She will die slowly and he will be left in ruins. The King should be happy, now he will be forced to take her." I tried to hold onto the words as pain shot through me and I started to realize it was planned.

"What if she heels?" I heard a dark laugh as the tears slipped down my cheeks and then I heard horses being move.

"Then bring her." Pain ripped through me as I realized the truth of their words. I would die and Edward would be devastated. England would be kingless and the resistance would take hold of his throne.

"After them! Kill every last one of them!" Edward was screaming to his men while I was being thrown back to Demetri. Pain was shooting through me but he tried to be gentle. I gave Edward a final look and saw him charging towards us with his men. Demetri spun the horse and we galloped away. I fell in to a dark sleep through the ride and when I woke up I was on a boat. It was headed for a small island that wasn't far from land, yet thought to be unoccupied. I heard Jade's screams from under deck and struggled to sit up.

"Bella." I looked up and saw Demetri.

"Jade?" He smiled and pushed me back down.

"She's fine, just doesn't like the water." I nodded and he moved to my other side. He pulled out a knife and cut my dress and started to peal it away slowly. Tears slipped down my cheeks as he pulled the fabric from my skin.

"Does it hurt badly?" I looked away as I cried.

"Yes. Where are we going?" He poured something in the wound that burned and I cried out.

"We're just going to keep you away from the king for a little while so he can think straight." I laughed bitterly and then winced as he started wiping my cut.

"Who sent you for me?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I scowled.

"Don't feign innocence, the King of France sent you didn't he? That way Edward would be forced to marry his daughter?" Demetri looked down and then his eyes met mine.

"Do not voice your thoughts, they will get you killed." I paled again and stayed silent as Demetri cleaned my wound.

"I won't let them hurt you. I have warned them all." I smiled and watched him wrap a bandage around my shoulder.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and then stood slowly.

"Aro is furious about Jane." I grinned and he held back a laugh.

"He's our leader, it's not good that he is upset with you." I nodded slowly and then looked back to the deck.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Demetri gave me a sad smile and I sighed.

"It's supposed to be permanent." I nodded and started thinking through my plan.

"Very well, I'll escape I suppose." His face went dark and he towered over me.

"You will do no such thing Lady Isabella. You are a captive and I will hunt you down if you try." I shrunk back into the wall and nodded. He smiled grimly and then walked away slowly. I glanced back to the mainland and saw my life drifting farther and farther away. I reached down to my growing stomach and laid a hand on it.

"We'll get back, I promise." I felt a small nudge against my hand and sighed. I would get us back, if it was the last thing I did.

The island was small and I wasn't allowed to walk around without Demetri. He followed me everywhere and was persistent in making me want to stay here.

* * *

**Review Review Review Review!** I promise it will get a little bit better in the next chapter, there's going to be alot of Bella/Edward angst for a few more chapters though :(


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, after a few reviews I've decided I needed to go back and edit again, I'm changing a few things so it makes more sense... In this one I changed how long Bella has been gone for so it seems more dramatic :) I hope you like it!**

* * *

_5 months later._

"Demetri could I please just have a few minutes alone?" He sighed and nodded. He walked back to his cabin slowly and I walked through the trees. I came across the horse stable and saw Jade tied up. It didn't take me long to have her saddled and ready to go. I put a hand on my stomach and then jumped onto her back. I kicked her into action quickly and burst through the stable. I rode her out to the water's edge and continued to kick her forward. She only hesitated for a moment before plunging into the cold water. I knew I only had a few more minutes before dark and then they wouldn't be able to see me. I heard yelling and Demetri calling me but I continued forward. I held on as the water became deep and saw us nearing the beach. We hadn't been far away from shore, but far enough no one would think to check it. It took a few minutes for us to reach the other side and then Jade sprinted onto the land.

"Faster, we need to get back." I felt her drop and her speed kicked in. I leaned into her neck and let her take me back to the castle. I was drenched and huge and exhausted by the time I reached the castle and Jade had slowed to a crawl. I heard screaming from a young girl and suddenly everyone was running into the courtyard. Jade had stopped and I could feel her panting beneath me. I struggled to hold on but found myself sliding off the saddle. I started to fall but felt someone catch me and hold me up.

"Lady Isabella?" I didn't recognize the voice but I managed to nod. I heard people scream for the king as the man held me and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Where is she?" Edward's voice brought me back and my eyes snapped open. My eyes locked with his and I rushed to his arms.

"Edward!" I started bawling into his arms and felt him rub my back.

"Call her sister and Tanya!" He started walking me down the hall and I realized we were going to his room. I held onto him weakly as he laid me on the bed.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Tears were slipping down his cheeks as he looked at my exhausted body.

"A lot." I smiled weakly and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Who took you? Do you know where they are?" I nodded and then thought about Demetri.

"They are on the small island down the coast; Aro was the man who took me." He scowled and then called for a guard to come.

"Assemble the guard." He nodded and walked from the room. The doctor came in shortly after to examine me.

"She seems relatively healthy, just tired. I recommend she sleeps." Edward thanked him and then ordered me to be changed. I was walked back into my old room and changed into a night shift. None of my dresses would fit anymore and he ordered Felix to start making bigger dresses for me. I was tucked into his bed and falling asleep when he lay next to me.

"I'll love you forever Bella." I smiled and rolled into his arms.

"I love you Edward." He grinned and kissed my hand. His arms wound around my bulging stomach and drew small circles along it. I fell into a deep sleep shortly after slept through the next day.

When I woke up I was being peppered with kisses from Edward's sweet lips and I grinned. I rolled over to face him and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful." I laughed and kissed him back.

"Good morning." I ran a hand across my stomach and grinned at him. He watched me curiously and then reached out slowly to copy my action.

"It moved." His voice was a whisper as he touched my stomach. I grinned and moved closer to him.

"He knows you're his father." He turned to face me and kissed me lightly. I noticed the tears in his eyes and wiped them away with light kisses.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and leaned into my hair.

"I thought you were dead." I rubbed his back soothingly and waited for him to continue. "The king of France offered me his daughter again…" I took in a deep breath and waited.

"Edward…. You didn't…" He started crying again and I felt the tears slip down my cheeks.

"When's the wedding?" He buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Next week." I fought back my wailing and stood slowly.

"I'm sorry." I kissed him lightly and walked slowly to the door.

"Bella!" He ran over to me and took my hand.

"Please… I'll find a way out of this. I can offer him Rosalie again." I shook my head and tried to smile.

"I was never meant to live here Edward… You wanted a wife, now you have one." I kissed him lightly before fleeing my room. Tanya was waiting with open arms and I collapsed into them.

"I'm sorry honey." She smoothed my hair and let me cry into her shoulder.

"Order my things to be packed and call Carlisle and Alice… Jasper can come too." She nodded and left me slowly. My maid came quickly and started packing my things like I instructed. I dressed in one of the dresses Tanya bought me and my eyes landed on the tiara by my mirror. I ran a finger over it as I heard a knock at the door. I turned with a smile and saw Carlisle and Alice run over to me.

"Bella!" I pulled them into a hug and kissed their cheeks.

"I'm going back to the country." The both froze and stared at me. "Edward is marrying the princess of France next week and I can't be here to see it." They nodded sadly and pulled me back into hugs.

"I'll join you." Carlisle smiled at me and I shook my head.

"No, you have Esme. I can't make you leave her." He looked down and kissed me again.

"I love you baby sister." I smiled and patted his arm.

"I'll be joining you with Rosalie." I saw Tanya in the doorway and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and nodded.

"I already ordered our things to be packed." I let a few tears fall before they left me with Tanya.

"Rosie will like the country." I tried to sound optimistic as I felt my heart dying.

"She will like anything that has you in it." I smiled at Tanya and then stood slowly.

"I need to return a few things to the King. I'll be back soon." She nodded and I took the jewels and tiara slowly and walked back to his hall.

"Lady Isabella." The guard introduced me and I saw Edward speaking with a beautiful girl. She had light brown hair and large brown eyes. I noticed the similarities between me and her immediately and fought back the scowl that was forming at my lips.

"Bonjour." She curtsied and I smiled. Edward looked up and I saw his face was pained. The girl looked awkward, obviously aware of the love Edward and I shared. Her eyes fell on my stomach and I ignored her.

"Your majesty." I bowed and she rose slowly. She spoke to Edward and then hurried from the hall.

"Bella…" He took my arms and pulled me up. I sighed and held out the boxes.

"These belong to you." He took them curiously and opened it slowly.

"They were gifts to you." I shook my head and sighed.

"They belong to her now." He looked down and I saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you Bella." I smiled and then glanced down at my left hand. Demetri had let me wear my engagement ring and I took it off slowly.

"This also belongs to you." He gasped and his face was pained.

"Keep it. I would rather die than see it on any other woman." He slipped it back onto my finger and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm leaving court. It will be easier for all of us." He pulled me tighter and I slowly pushed him away.

"Your majesty." I curtsied slowly and I felt his hands take mine as I rose.

"Say my name…" I meet his eyes as tears slipped down my cheeks.

"As if a lover?" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"As if you were speaking to the love of your life, who has ruined you for any other man." I sighed and looked up at him.

"You are the love of my life, and you have undoubtedly ruined me for any other man." He sighed and I turned to walk to the door. I hesitated and looked down at my feet.

"I love you Edward. Goodbye." I held myself together as I walked down the hall to my room and fought the tears every step of the way. I glanced down at my left hand when I was safe in my bedroom and sobs broke though me. Tanya held me and sang quietly to me as I bawled in her arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story! We have only 3 chapters left! I'm actually a little bit sad that it will be coming to an end so soon! I'm going to have to force myself not to drag it out!

Thanks everyone :)

Please review!

* * *

We were packed and ready to leave within two days and Rosalie was bouncing with excitement. Tanya put her into the carriage and I walked slowly down to the stables to retrieve Jade. Edward was standing at her stall and I froze.

"I wanted to be here when you left." I nodded and took the lead from him. He walked me to the carriage and tied her to the back.

"You don't have to go…" I smiled lightly and touched his arm.

"I do. It will be easier for you to take care of your country without me as a distraction." His eyes rested on my stomach and he reached out to touch it.

"Promise me you'll write when she's born. You have to bring her for me to see." I nodded slowly and promised him. He sighed and I kissed him lightly. I saw his bride standing a few feet away but I didn't care. I kissed him out of desperation and fear, knowing it would be the last time our lips met. I pulled away too soon and hurried into my carriage. It pulled away quickly and I looked back to see him standing behind me crying. I burst into tears and spun to look away from him. Tanya gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I looked out the window.

"It will be okay." I nodded and listened to her words before falling into a dark sleep. When I woke up we were back at my country home and Victoria was waiting for me. She pulled me into a hug and had James bring everything in. I left my sables and jewels Edward had bought me, knowing I had no right to take them. I walked into my mother's room and looked around; it was exactly the same as it had always been. I had James bring my things to her room and Tanya helped me unpack. I sighed when I looked at my new life; my old life, just enhanced by being a mother and once being the future queen of England.

The next few weeks passed slowly, I wasn't speaking much to Tanya and the hole in my chest was continuing to grow.

"Bella, you need to eat something for the baby." I groaned and took a bite out of the bread in front of me. I had been eating for the baby this whole time, but I was disgusted by food.

"I am eating Tanya." She rolled her eyes at me and I laid a hand on my stomach.

"How will I ever face him again?" Tanya gave me a pitiful look before a messenger came to the door.

"Lady Isabella?" I nodded and he handed me a note. I glanced down at it and saw it was from Edward.

"Does his highness require a reply?" The boy looked at me and gave a small smile.

"He said he would treasure one, but if you don't wish to respond then he understands." I nodded and sent the boy away.

"Aren't you going to read it?" I glanced down at the letter and shook my head.

"No. It will make me miss him more." Tanya sighed and watched as I put the letter in a lock box.

"One day you will feel better." I nodded and took another bite of bread. I felt my baby kick and smiled as I rubbed a circle over my stomach.

"I can't wait to see him." Tanya smiled and then Rosalie came bursting through the door.

"Bella!" She ran over to me and touched my stomach.

"Yes Rosie?" She smiled and felt the baby kick.

"When is Edward going to see him?" I gave a small smile and kissed Rosalie's forehead.

"After he's born. I promised I would take him to court." She grinned and ran over to Tanya.

"Mommy." Tanya beamed and pulled her onto her lap. Rosalie became attached to Tanya and my jealousy had now subsided. I used to envy Tanya from stealing my little girl from me, but I realized I wasn't ready to be a mother yet. I sighed and touched my stomach again before rising.

"I'm going for a walk." I left slowly and walked down the gardens and finally returned to my rooms. I fell into a light sleep and was haunted by dreams of my King.

"Tanya!" I woke up screaming as a pain ripped through me. She came running with Rosalie and had a lantern

"Bella?" She ripped back the sheets and looked in between my legs.

"He's coming!" I cried out again as a hand flew to my stomach. She ran to Victoria and had her send for the doctor. A short while later the doctor had arrived and I was sweating and screaming.

"Edward!" I screamed out his name as another contraction ripped through me. Tanya held my hand and the doctor ordered me to push again.

"You're almost there!" I pushed again and heard him cry. The doctor handed him to Victoria who was waiting with towels, but pain still ripped through me.

"It still hurts!" I screamed and the doctor gasped.

"Push again! It's twins!" I remembered Edward's joke about having two children and I screamed as I pushed again.

"It's a girl." I fell back against the bed and listened to the crying of my children.

"A boy and a girl." Tanya had tears in her eyes and watched as they handed me the prince and princess of England.

"Carlie and Mason." I kissed each of their heads sighed in contentment. Before falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review Review Review Review :) xo- firecracker :)**


	19. Chapter 18 cont

Hi everyone! So I was reading the reviews and I love you all! Also... I forgot to put up the second half of the chapter last night! I meant for this to be in last nights update so it's going to be short.

Please review.

Thanks :)

* * *

I watched as she rode away in her carriage and felt the tears slip down my cheeks. The king of England _did not_ cry. Bree stood a short distance behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You love her?" I nodded and she sighed next to me.

"We need to talk." She walked slowly back to my study and I followed silently.

"I cannot marry you if you are in love with that woman." I eased down into my chair and buried my head in my hands.

"Your father will not accept this, he will threaten war." Bree shook her head and then glanced out the window.

"What of your younger brother?" I glanced up at her in shock.

"Riley?" She nodded and sat next to me.

"I know I am meant to be the queen of England, but if I could be married to your brother then there would still be an alliance." I thought for a moment before a smile played on my lips.

"You must write your father and request him to come." She nodded and grabbed a piece of paper. I also grabbed a piece and wrote out a note for Bella.

_My dearest Bella,_

_Words cannot describe the sorrow that filled me as I watched you ride away this morning. I have spoken with the princess and she refuses to marry me. She knows my heart belongs to only you and she cannot live with the guilt of parting us forever. I will be meeting with the king of France to arrange her marriage to my younger brother, Riley. It will secure an allegiance and keep us safe from an attack. I request you please return to court so you can become the rightful queen of England, I cannot live another day without you._

_With all my love,_

_Edward_

I sealed the letter and wrote her name across the front of it. I called two messengers and sent them off in different directions. I expected her to return as soon as she received the letter, but days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and I still hadn't heard from her. I wrote her several more times after that, begging for a response, but each time the messenger would return he would be empty handed. I still sent her a letter each day and hoped the messenger would bring any news of her.

"She was locked in her room when I went your majesty, she has given birth." My eyes widened and I waited for more.

"Is the child healthy?" The messenger shrugged.

"I do not know, Lady Tanya would not let me in to see Lady Isabella." I sighed and wrote another note.

"Return immediately and take this, tell them I demand they come to court or else I will be visiting their home." He nodded and took the letter quickly. I stared out the window in remorse as I thought of my newborn child.

"Please let her be an angel- an exact copy of her beautiful mother." I looked out over the land and felt the misery of her leaving engulf me. I had written her over twenty letters, and yet none had a response. Every messenger claimed she took the letter and then sent them away. The only way I could guarantee a meeting with her would be to go to her estate, but I knew I couldn't leave my court for any amount of time when we were queen less.

* * *

**A/N **

**Once again I'm sorry it's so short! This is the second part of chapter 17... Please review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Alrightie... I'm sorry for all the emails you're now getting since I changed things... I got quite a few complaints about Edward not seeing the babies for 7 years so I changed it! Yay for compromise! I hope you like it now :)**

* * *

I looked down at the sealed envelopes before me… so many letters he had written… yet none of them had been opened. I wanted to read them, but I couldn't… I didn't want to hear about the wedding, about the child that is probably on the way… about the French Princess who was sitting on my throne.

"Bella? The children want to nurse." I nodded as Tanya went to get them and stared at the first envelope, picking it up slowly and feeling my eyes sting.

"It's just a letter Bella…" I opened it slowly, closing my eyes tightly before reading it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_ I miss you more than words can describe, why haven't you written me? I know you're still furious at my atrocious behavior, but please, I need to see my child. Don't keep them from me. I still love you, and I always will._

_ Love, _

_ Edward_

I sighed and picked up another one, dated a few days after I had given birth.

_My dearest Bella,_

_ My messenger has informed me that you have given birth and I am more than excited to meet our angel. Was it a girl? I hope it was a girl, exactly like you. Another angel in my life would make me a very lucky man. Please write me back, I love you._

_ Edward_

I felt the tears brimming my eyes and I put them back. I couldn't read anymore. Not after what I'd been through. I got up slowly and walked downstairs to feed the twins. I stared at Mason and Carlie, both of them had green eyes, they were a few weeks old now and their eyes would stay that color. Carlie's hair was slightly curly and darker than Mason's, but it was obvious to anyone that they were Cullen's. They had so much of their father in them… I glanced away and saw Tanya watching me.

"Don't give me that look Tanya." She nodded and put her basket down.

"I think it's time they meet him." I sighed but nodded, agreeing it would be for the best.

"We're going back to court?" Rosalie ran down the hall bouncing. I giggled and nodded, seeing her excitement.

"Oh I can't wait!" She ran up the stairs quickly and went to her room, probably to pack. I looked at the spot she had been standing, she was so big already. As soon as she got back to court she would be promised off, and I didn't want that life for her. I pushed the thought away and went to my room to write a quick letter to the king.

_To His Royal Highness,_

_ The family of Lady Isabella Swan and Lady Tanya Denali will be rejoining court next week._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lady Isabella_

I knew it was formal, but it was better to keep things this way. I was not becoming mistress to the king while another woman wore his ring. I packed slowly, trying to think of what to wear. I ended up packing all of my dresses and calling for my blue one to be brought from the back hall. I laid it out on the bed and stared at it… Edward had this dress made for me… it seemed almost wrong to wear it and remind him of the past… but I would do it. Because I loved him first, and because she was traded to him like a new filly. I smiled and hung the dress in my closet, anxiously imagining seeing him for the first time in several months.

**Chapter 19 EPOV**

_To His Royal Highness,_

_ The family of Lady Isabella Swan and Lady Tanya Denali will be rejoining court next week. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lady Isabella_

She was coming back. Bella was coming back and bringing my child! I jumped out of my seat and ran to my advisors.

"I want this place spotless! Lady Isabella will be joining us next week and it better not look a mess!" They nodded and went to speak to the maids. I went out to the stable and had her old stall cleaned out and a new name plate put on the door.

"I need two new mounts I want a filly and a colt… young ones so we can train them as the child grows."

"My Lord… why two?"

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl…"They nodded and left quickly, going to buy the best horses they could find. I had two more stalls moved next to the one for Jade and put my child's horses. I hoped it was a girl. I had Bella's rooms cleaned and prepared for her and had a feast planned out.

"I want it flawless!" Everyone nodded, seeing the obvious change in me.

It was already the next week and Bella would be arriving today. I dressed in my Cullen blue and had my crown polished. I put it on slowly and heard a messenger come in the courtyard.

"Lady Bella is on her way, she should be here soon." I hurriedly walked down the stairs, seeing the carriage come in first. I waited, knowing better than to believe Bella was in the carriage. I looked up just in time to see my angel riding into the courtyard, smiling as people called her name. She glanced around and then my advisor spoke up.

"His highness King Edward!" I would have rolled my eyes, but at that moment her eyes locked on mine and I saw my angel. She wore the blue dress I had made for her and she still looked absolutely beautiful. I wanted to cry, to start cheering because of her return, but all I could do was stare at the beauty.

"Bella…" I whispered her name as she glanced away and eased herself off of Jade.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**So... after I decided to change, one little tiny thing... I realized I'd have to go throughout the rest of the story and change it all... ugh :(**

* * *

"Bella!" Tanya screamed my name from the first floor. I walked down slowly and heard a girl crying.

"Tanya?" She Rosalie's hand and Mason.

"The carriage is here." I nodded and took my daughter from Victoria.

"Carlie." I baby talked to her and she gave me a smile.

"Can you believe they are so big already?" Tanya nodded and looked over at me with a frown.

"Go put on that blue dress." Tanya took her from me in her other arm and I grinned. I walked up the stairs slowly and changed into my silver and blue dress Edward had made for me. I put on the diamond necklace my father gave me and took my children from Tanya.

"Mason is so much bigger than Carlie." Tanya laughed and took the children in the carriage. I mounted Jade quickly and rode beside the door. I held back like I did the first day and cantered in after the carriage. I heard people saying my name and I tried to smile when I remembered I would meet the queen today.

"His highness King Edward!" I pulled Jade to a stop and saw Edward standing at the stairs. I was watching him when Carlisle came for the mare.

"Go to him." I dismounted quickly and dropped into a curtsy. Edward had once told me never to bow in front of him, yet I knew that no longer applied.

"Bella…" His voice was a whisper and I gave him a small smile.

"Your majesty." He frowned at me and then his eyes landed on our son.

"A boy?" I nodded and then he saw Carlie.

"And a girl." I smiled at my children as Tanya handed them to me. Edward had a longing in his eyes that I had never seen before and he reached out to take Carlie from me. He held her against his chest and pressed a kiss to her small head.

"A little princess." I gave a small smile and glanced away.

"An angel, just like her mother." My eyes softened and I looked around for the queen.

"Where is the queen?" His eyes fell from me and he sighed.

"Let's retire to my chamber." I nodded and walked with him slowly back to his rooms. He carried Carlie while I held Mason and he closed the door behind us quickly.

"She refused to marry me." I raised an eyebrow. "I tried writing you and sending messengers, but you would never respond." He smiled down at our daughter and then his eyes fell on Mason.

"They are beautiful." I handed him his son and took Carlie.

"A son." He smiled and kissed his head like he had kissed Carlie's.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through." I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Don't think about it." He sighed and sat next to me.

"What are their names?" I grinned and glanced down at our son.

"Mason and Carlie." He grinned and took Mason's little hand.

"Perfect." I nodded and leaned against his shoulder.

"You still wear the ring." I nodded and glanced away from him. Carlie and Mason watched us quietly, almost like they knew something important was happening. They stayed silent and looked at us. I tried to stay calm in front of them.

"We love each other, isn't that enough? We have two beautiful children together and we're meant to be together." I stood slowly and knelt down in front of Carlie and Mason.

"Maid! Will you please take them to Lady Tanya?" She nodded and left with the twins.

"Edward… I just can't anymore." He grabbed me roughly by the waist and crushed his lips against mine. I moaned at his touch and threw my arms around his neck. I wound my fingers into his hair and I felt him smile against his lips.

"Edward… no…" He frowned and pressed his forehead against mine.

"But I love you." I felt the tears well up in my eyes as he spoke.

"I love you too, but it's not that simple…" He frowned at me and kissed me again.

"But it is… I love you, you love me…" I smiled and shook my head as he kissed me again.

"Edward, you're the king of England and I gave birth to two children already, it would cause an uproar." His hands moved down my sides and tightened on my waist.

"Please don't leave me again. I won't survive." I felt the tears fill up my eyes before I looked away.

"Don't do this to me Edward…" He pulled me back against his chest.

"I love you! Doesn't that mean anything?" I had never seen him this angry before.

"Edward… I don't think I can handle this anymore." He spun back to me in shock.

"What do you mean?" I sat on the bed with tears in my eyes.

"You picked the Princess of France over me, I can't live with the chance of being replaced as soon as something goes wrong. It's been months! I have a family now. I can't play this game anymore." I squeezed his hand and turned away.

"Say my name." I sighed and looked down.

"Edward." I said it dully, fighting off my emotions. He turned me around and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Say it like you used to." Another tear slipped down my cheek and I sighed.

"_Edward."_ I remembered when it was my job to seduce the king, now it was my job to be a parent.

"I can't do this." He angrily yelled out and moved away from me.

"I love you! I won't hurt you again! Why can't you believe me?" I gave a small smile and a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"After the King of France sent word that he wanted you to marry his daughter the first time, you promised me that you would never give me up. I was abducted Edward, I couldn't help being taken away. You accepted that I was dead, while I carried our children and swore to get back to you in any way possible. It's not my fault you agreed to marry her." He put his head in his hands and I heard his soft sobs.

"I didn't want to! I saw you get cut down in front of my castle gates, what was I to think? My advisors told me I couldn't mourn you publicly, it would give the resistance the strength they needed to over throw me. You told me once that I was a slave to the throne, and I am. I couldn't lock myself in my room and weep for you, I needed to be the King of England, and so I did." I sighed, knowing he was right. I looked at his disheveled hair and felt the icy walls around my heart melt.

"Mason has your hair, so does Carlie." He glanced up at me with a confused look. They were the prince and princess of England, I couldn't keep them from their father. I looked around the room and struggled with forming a sentence.

"What if we took it all back?" He glanced up at me with wide eyes.

"You would really try?" I nodded and he rose fluidly and rushed to my side. He pressed a kiss to my lips and I smiled against them.

"Bella." He smiled against my lips as he spoke and I giggled.

"Come, the court must be talking about us right now." He took my hand and led me down the halls of my old home.


	22. Chapter 21 Epilogue

**A/N:**

**Yay! Done fixing things! I hope I made this a little better for those of you who didn't like the plot... heck I didn't even like the plot I've just been too lazy to fix it! Thanks for motivating me!**

* * *

_A few weeks later._

"Whatever happened to my runt?" He grinned and led me to the stables.

"Swan!" The dog ran out and I was shocked to see the large hound run up to us. He sniffed my hands and licked them.

"You named him Swan?" Edward nodded with a smile and rubbed the dogs' ears.

"He's our best hound yet." I smiled and Swan ran around me.

"My baby." I crooned to the dog and remembered Tanya still had Carlie and Mason.

"I was thinking, we should get married today." I looked up at him in shock and he grinned.

"Felix made your dress anyways and I hear it's beautiful, why wait for something else to go wrong?" I smiled and kissed him roughly.

"Okay, tell everyone, I'll go get ready." We continued walking and I felt the happiness burning through me.

"Have you seen Rosalie? She's so big now." Edward grinned and took my hand.

"She's still a princess you know, I have some suitors picked out." I rolled my eyes at him as we walked.

"Edward?" He turned and looked at me. I saw the love behind his eyes and sighed.

"Will it ever be like before?" He frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"It will be better." I relaxed at his words and went to my old room. Carlie and Mason lay on the bed and cooed.

"Someone looks happy." Tanya glanced up and I flushed.

"I'm getting married today." She beamed at me and I sighed. Finally, I would get my happily ever after.

"Maid! Will you go get Lady Esme and Alice?" She left quickly and they came back and squealed. Alice came in with her two daughters and I saw Esme come in with a large belly. I beamed and touched it.

"Esme, you look beautiful." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Our daughter is on her way." A girl with brown hair and brown eyes came in and beamed at me.

"Hi I'm Renee." Tears filled my eyes and I pulled the little girl into a hug.

"I knew a great woman who was named Renee; you look a lot like her." She smiled and ran over to her mom.

"Okay, I'm getting married today; will you all be my bridesmaids?" They agreed and we got ready quickly. It was spring so I dressed the girls in their prettiest spring colored dresses.

"Rose what's wrong?" She was frowning at the dresses.

"I don't have anything to wear." I smiled and went through my dresses. I pulled out a beautiful blue and silver dress I had made for her for today and handed it to her.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She beamed and nodded quickly. She pulled it on and I laced her up. The dress fit her perfectly and hugged her waist.

"Thank you Bella." I nodded and I saw Tanya beaming.

"Mom do I look alright?" She turned slowly for her mother and she nodded.

"You look beautiful." I smiled and they helped me into my dress. It was the original dress Felix and I planned out. It still fit me perfectly even through it was made almost a year ago. They laced up my back and I ran my hands over the beaded corset.

"Thank you girls." A maid came in and handed us bunches of flowers. We put them on the bed and did our hair. They placed the tiara on my head and braided my hair back. I smiled as I took in my appearance.

"I couldn't imagine a better wedding day." I saw Renee and Rosalie talking and laughing. I smiled and then helped the girls with their hair.

"Alright I think we're ready." I put on my final touches of jewelry and saw Rosalie had a bare neck. I looked into my jewelry box and pulled out the necklace my father gave me. I walked over and put it around her neck.

"My father gave me this and I wore it when I first came to court." She beamed at me again and we walked out of the hall. Rosalie's hair was bright blonde and hanging in soft curls around her face. Tanya was more conservative and had hers halfway back. Alice's hair was in curls and pulled up and Renee had her hair down and curly. I glanced over to Esme and saw her rub her stomach with a smile.

"Okay girls." We were at the doors to the church and I saw Carlisle step up.

"I'm here to give you away." I beamed and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Carl." He nodded and we watched the girls go down the aisle. Rosalie went next and then it was my turn. I held onto Carlisle's arm as we walked and saw Edward dressed in the Cullen blue. I looked to the right and saw everyone was standing in silence. The ceremony was beautiful. I walked down the aisle and smiled when I realized this was the dream wedding I always wanted. I was at the castle Edward and I met, and I was wearing the original dress Felix and I designed almost two years ago. I glanced down at my tulle skirt and my braided bodice, smiling as the light caught the silver and blue ribbon and made them shine. The church was covered in beautiful white roses and there were ribbons across the ceiling. I walked down towards Edward and Carlisle took my hand and placed it in Edwards. Everyone sat down and we turned to the priest. I glanced back to Edward and he was beaming at me.

"I love you Edward." He smiled at me.

"I love you Bella." I smiled and felt a tear slip down my cheek. He reached up and wiped it away gently with his thumb and we turned back to the priest.

"You may now kiss your bride!" Edward cradled my face gently and pressed his lips lovingly against mine. I was grinning against his lips and heard people cheering .Everyone was there and the children behaved themselves. We went to the grand hall for the reception and everyone was dancing around and laughing. I sat beside Edward and saw Carlie and Mason talking to another girl and boy. I grinned and noticed Rosalie spin past us.

"Who is that?" Edward's eyes lit up.

"Emmett McCarthy, he's a duke." I grinned and saw how her eyes were sparkling.

"Is he betrothed?" Edward shook his head and I grinned at him.

"I think he will be soon though." I watched as Rosalie slipped out the door to the garden in the back and Emmett followed her.

"It's funny how everything works out in the end." I looked over to him and saw him beaming at me.

"We have two beautiful children, and I am married to the most amazing woman in the world." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I suppose you are." He smiled against my lips and everyone erupted into cheers. We sat back and watched the crowd dance around us and I knew we would be great rulers. Even if we got mixed up along the way, we were always meant to be together.


	23. Sequel!

Hi guys! I'm back to let you all know... THE SEQUEL IS UP! I took the advice from one of my reviewers, choosing to let Edward and Bella live happily in their own little world... at least... in a way... This is going to be a Rosalie based story, all from her point of view, starting with how she came to be an orphan andddddddd including her meeting Emmett :) I know most of you are Edward Bella fans and trust me it's really hard to write about someone else because this is my first time straying from my favortie Twilight couple, but I think it will be good for myself. Also, I wanted to warn you all ahead of time... Edward's going to be a little bit of an ass this time, he's going through his "overbearing father stage" and just as a reminder, while Rosalie was raised by Tanya, and also calls her mom, she was still adopted by Edward and Bella before, so she technically is still a princess, I'm very happy to start writing this again, since I've been in a very large rutt since I finished To Love a King. The sequel is called When the Crown Falls, and as I mentioned before, it's a Rosalie Emmett story, but please read it anyways! And also... just covering all my bases here since I feel like rambling... I'm not as far ahead as I'd like to be at this point, so updates won't be as frequent, I'm thinking once a week, I just need to pick a day and make sure I can get all my writing done in time since I've been swamped with school and track... in case you couldn't tell... I've missed you guys and all your reviews!

Okay I'm done now... please read the sequel!

When the Crown Falls

Rosalie and Emmet...

As always... love you guys and thank you for all of your support with To Love a King!

xo -Stace :)


End file.
